Power Rangers and Lord of The Rings The Fellowship Of The Ring
by mmmeevaguerrero75033
Summary: But fate has placed it in the hands of a Dino blue ranger named Ethan James. He stepped forward to become the RingBearer. Ethan set on a quest to destroy the Ring casting it into the fires of Mount Doom. A Fellowship of nine Companies was formed to guide and protect him.
1. Lord of the Rings Casting

Cast Staring

Ethan James as Frodo Baggins

Conner Mcknight as Samwise Gamgee

Blake Bradley as Peregrin Took

Hunter Bradley as Meriadoc Brandybuck

Tommy Oliver as Gandalf the Grey

Trent Fernandez Mercer as Strider/Aragorn son of Arathorn

Dustin Brooks as Legolas prince of Mirkwood

Max Cooper as Gimli son of Gloin

Shane Clarke as Boromir son of Boron

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as Elrond Lord of Rivendell

Kira Ford as Arwen Lady of Rivendell

Hayley Ziktor as Galadriel lady of Lorien

Captain William Mitchell as Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien

Ryan Mitchell as Haldir of Lorien

Terrance Smitty Smith/Zeltrax as Saruman

Zack Taylor as Bilbo Baggins

Damon Henderson as Basilan Butterbur

Jason Lee Scott as IsIldur

And Andy Serkis as Gollum/Smeagol


	2. Prologue: One ring to rule them all

Summary: Here it is folks, a Style of lord of the rings and power rangers. Is about Ethan James must destroy the ring, with 8 fellowship companionships will protect him and guide him,

.

.

.

Power Rangers and the Lord of the Rings

.

.

.

Prologue: One ring to rule them all.

.

.

"I amar prestar en... " The voice whispered out a short phrase, and then spoke it in the wanderer's native tongue. "The world is changed..."

.

The voice whispered again in the strange language, "Han Mathon ne nen... ", and spoke the translation in the language the wanderer understood: "I feel it in the water..."

.

Then again: "Han mathon ne chae… I feel it in the earth…"

.

And again: "A han noston ned gwilith… I smell it in the air…"

.

Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

.

.

It began with the forging of the great Rings...

Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, fairest of all beings…

Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls…

And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power…

.

…For within these rings lie the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them… deceived, for another ring was made…

.

…In the land of Mordor… in the fires of Mount Doom… the dark lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, marked with the language of Mordor, clear as red flame… he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life…

.

One ring, to rule them all…

.

…One by one… the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some, who resisted. A last alliance of men and Elves, led by Robert, the King of Men, Elendiland Gil-Galad, of the Elves, marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth…

The battle was fierce…

Hordes of Orcs charged against the last alliance, but they were shot down, one by one, by arrows and cut down by the spears and swords of the men and elves.

.

Victory was near…

.

…But the power of the ring could not be undone. Sauron launched his own assault upon the last alliance. Legions of soldiers were wiped out by just one swipe of Sauron's scepter. Gil-Galad charged at Sauron, but the Dark Lord grabbed him at the neck… and used his power to burn him alive. Enraged in anger, Elendil, the king of men, charged against the dark lord. But even the king himself, was struck down by Sauron.

…It was in this moment… when all hope had faded, Jason, son of the king, took up his father's sword, after Sauron had broken it with his foot. Jason used the broken sword to slash the fingers of his hand, which had the ring, off him…

.

The dark lord glowed and glowed as bright as day, until…

.

…He exploded in a burst of red-orange light, which scattered throughout the land of Mordor, taking the Orcs with him. And so…

.

…Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The ring passed to Jason, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever...

.

…The hearts of men, like Jason… are easily corrupted. And so the ring of power… has a will of its own.

While Jason kept the ring for himself and bringing it to his homeland of Gondor, he and his company were ambushed by orcs… all were killed in the attack. Jason puts on the Ring to make himself invisible, and tried to swim away in the Anduin River, but alas…

.

…The ring slipped off and it sank slowly... to the bottom of the river. So thus…

.

…Jason was killed by the orcs as well.

.

It betrayed Jason… to his death. And some things, that should not have been forgotten, were lost…

.

.

…History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came… it ensnared a new bearer…

The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took the ring deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains, and there… it consumed him, calling the ring his 'precious'…

He coveted the ring, yearned for it…

…The ring brought to Gollum… unnatural long life. For 500 years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited…

.

.

…Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the ring of power perceived. Its time had now come…

.

It abandoned Gollum, as it fell deeper within the tunnels of the mountains…

.

But something happened then, the ring did not intend…

.

…It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a Hobbit, Zack Taylor Baggins of the shire. When Gollum was calling out for the whereabouts of the ring… Michael kept it for himself…

.

…For the time soon come…

.

…When Hobbits…

.

…Will shape the fortunes of all…


	3. 1

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Power Rangers is the property of New Saban

.

.

.

SECTION 1: POWER RANGERS AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

.

.

Chapter 1: The Shire

.

In the realm of Middle-Earth, in a land called the Shire, an African American hobbit lies in the grass reading a book, enjoying it immensely. Moments later, the hobbit hears a faint, singing from a man. The hobbit jumped up and smiled with the greatest joy imaginable. And so the hobbit runs toward the singing. The man who was singing rode a wagon carriage throughout the Shire. He was cloaked in gray robes and rags and wore a gray long-pointed hat…

.

The road goes ever on and on…

Down from the door where it began…

Now far ahead the road has gone…

And I must follow if I can...

.

The man continued his singing until the hobbit appeared beside him from on top of a small ledge. "You're late", said the hobbit.

The man stopped his wagon. "A wizard is never late, Ethan James Baggins," said the man. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

A moment of silence came over them. The man suddenly… cackled a giggle, and then to a full-fledged laugh. Ethan, the hobbit laughed along with him.

"It's wonderful to see you, Tommy," Ethan said as he jumped onto the man named Tommy Oliver and hugged him. Tommy hugged him back.

"You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Zack's birthday?" he questioned him as he gave off another laugh.

.

.

.

Ethan and Tommy rode throughout the Shire. "What news of the outside world?" inquired Ethan, "tell me everything!"

"Everything?!", asked a surprised Tommy. "Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural", Tommy huffed.

He decided to humour Ethan's question, "well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on as much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of the hobbits, for which I am very thankful."

The duo rode through the town of Hobbiton. All the other hobbits enjoyed themselves in their peaceful way of life. Some were gardeners, others were farmers, and so forth. Truly, the hobbits were a peaceful race of beings, even though they are the size of mere children. It was proven when the hobbits greeted the wizard Tommy on his wagon, "hey, it's Tommy." "Tommy", the hobbits said with glee in their voices.

.

.

Ethan and Tommy continued their stroll through the shire. Tommy looked to his side and saw the preparations for Michael's party, "oh, the long expected party!"

The hobbits worked tediously preparing the party. Tents were being set up. Signs were being posted. Their hardest task for them was to put up a banner that had the words, 'Happy Birthday, Zack Taylor Baggins'. The hobbits clapped their hands congratulating themselves.

.

Tommy and Ethan continued their discussion, "so how is the old rascal," said Tommy, "I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence."

"

You know Zack", said Ethan, "he's got the entire place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the shire has been invited."

"Oh, good gracious me."

"He's up to something."

"Oh really?"

"All right then, keep your secrets," Ethan said as Tommy laughed mischievously to Tommy's suspicious nature. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Tommyfelt that Ethan was blaming him because Zack went with Tommy on an exciting adventure one time. "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved," said Tommy sheepishly. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace'," stated Ethan.

"Oh, oh really?" wondered Tommy. The statement that Ethan made was made clear to Tommy when he strolled past a middle-aged hobbit named Proudfoot, who grimaced at Tommmy like he was some sort of troublemaker. Tommy nervously looked away from him.

Suddenly, the hobbit children ran down knowing Tommy has come to the shire once again. The children cried out, "Tommy, Tommy. Fireworks Tommy! Fireworks!"

The children gathered at the back of Tommy's wagon. There weren't any fireworks when the children wanted to see them. After a few moments, they were starting to become disappointed and let down.

Suddenly…

.

POOF!

.

The fireworks went off, and the children cheered, "YAAAAH!" Tommy laughed mischievously. Unexpectedly, Mr. Proudfoot laughed along with them. Mrs. Proudfoot looked at her husband disapprovingly and he stopped laughing. He then returned his facial expression to his grimaced state when he first saw Tommy.

Ethan enjoyed the ride with Tommy but then decided to get off. "Tommy, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy,"Tommy said as Ethan hopped off the wagon and waved goodbye to him. "…So am I," Tommy said to himself.

.

.

.

.

Tommy continued to ride towards Bag End, the estate of Zack Taylor Baggins. Tommy stopped at the front gate. He passed through the gate that had the sign, 'no admittance, except on party business,' and walked up to the door with his wooden staff, and knocked at the door with the staff three times.

Zack's voice spoke loudly behind the door, "no thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?" asked Tommy.

The door opened. Zack looked up and saw in great surprise, "Tommy?"

"Zack Taylor Baggins."

"My dear Tommy," said Zack as he went to his old friend and hugged him.

Tommy returned the big hug, "good to see you. 111 years old, who would believe it." Tommy released Zack and looked at him, a hobbit who looks so ageless, "you haven't aged a day." It baffled him as much as it surprised him.

The old friends laughed to their hearts content. "Come on, come in", Zack said beckoning Tommy, "welcome, welcome." Zack closed the door and took his hat and staff.

"Oh, here we are," said Zack. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Wineyard left. 1296, very good year, almost as old as I am."

Zack laughed as he put up the staff and hat. He then ran to the kitchen, happy as he was, "it was laid down by my father. Let's say we open one, eh!"

"Just tea, thank you," Tommy said as he lifted his head into the chandelier. "Ooh", said Tommy as he set the chandelier straight. He then bumped his head into a wooden beam, "Ouch!" He laughed with the greatest curiosity. Tommy wandered into the lounge with the fire burning in the fireplace.

Zack prepared a variety of foods for his friend to enjoy. "I was," he said, "expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and bit of a pickle… here's some cheese here, uhn no that won't do. Ah, we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart… "

As Zack kept naming the foods and preserves he has, Tommy took the liberty of looking at Zack's work. Tommy picked up a map of Zack's first adventure with Tommy to the Lonely Mountain, where they fought Smaug, the dragon that Tommy mentioned to Ethan, and took the dragon's treasure at the same time.

.

Moments later, Zack went into his lounge, "I can make you some eggs if you like… Tommy… Tommy…?" It seemed to Zack that Tommy was missing, but he appeared in the kitchen and dining room behind Michael…

"Just tea, thank you," said Tommy.

"Oh right". Zack then took a piece of bread and ate it. "Oh right. You don't mind if I eat, do you?" he said with his mouth full.

Tommy didn't seem to mind, "oh, not at all."

Then a knock came to the door that made Zack stand against the wall as if he wanted to hide, "Zack! Zack Taylor Baggins!" It was a hobbit woman calling his name, Isabella James-Baggins.

"I'm not at home!" Zack said nervously and put the tray of food on the table. "Oh, I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains Tommy! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea." Zack remembered Tommy's request for tea.

He grabbed the teapot and poured the tea into a cup. "So, you mean to go through with your plan?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, yes it's all in hand. All the arrangements have been made. Oh, thank you."

"Ethan suspects something", Tommy informed Michael.

"Of course he does," assured Zack, "he's a Baggins. Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Zack placed the teapot back on the burner, after he finished pouring the tea.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes," answered Zack hurriedly.

"He's very fond of you," Tommy also informed Zack.

"…I know," answered Zack, with sorrow in his voice, " …he'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart Ethan's still in love with the shire. The woods… the fields… little rivers."

Zack took a few moments of silence, knowing that he's going to leave his nephew and other hobbits that he has known throughout his years for rest and relaxation for the rest of his days…

"I'm old Tommy . I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart," Zack said as he started to feel the inside of his vest pocket for something. "I feel… thin… sort of stretched like… butter scraped over too much bread."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

Zack continued, "I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." A moment of silence followed…

"…In fact, I mean not to," finished Zack.

.

.

.

.

It neared dusk over the shire. Tommy and Zack went outside to smoke their pipes. "Old toby," started Zack, "the finest weed in the Southfarthing."

Zack blew a large ring of smoke that floated in the air. Tommy used the smoke in his mouth and puffed the smoke and formed it in the shape of a sailing boat… a galleon to be precise. The sailing boat floated on its own and flew through the ring of smoke.

"Ah", Zack gasped with delight, "Tommy, my friend… this will be a night to remember."


	4. 2

Chapter 2: A Long-expected Party.

It was night over the shire…

Fireworks, displayed by Tommy, livened up the party. The dancing was extravagant. The music was full of melancholy. Ethan's dancing was the most extravagant of the lot.

A skinny hobbit, by the name of Conner Mcknight Gamgee, keeps looking at a very beautiful girl hobbit, Krista, and at the same time looks away, blushing. Zack greets some many of his hobbit friends and shakes their hands, welcoming them to his party.

Ethan sits beside Conner, "go on, Conner, ask Krista for a dance", suggested Ethan.

Alas, Conner was still nervous, "…I think I'll just have another ale". He started to get his drink but…

"Oh no, you don't", Ethan said as he grabbed Conner and threw him on to Krista. "Go on," said Ethan, chuckling. The couple danced to their hearts content. Ethan laughed immensely.

Tommy ignited another one of his fireworks, and they sprouted in the shape of spears of light. They scraped the entire floor of the shire.

Zack sat by a crowd of hobbit children, telling them one of his adventures:

"So, there I was, at the mercy of three, monstrous trolls…

"And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us…

"Whether it be turned on a spit…

"Or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!"

One of the children gasped at the statement. Continuing the story…

"Well, and they spent so much time arguing about the whithertos and the whyfores that when the sun's first light crept up over the top of the trees…

Poof!

"…It turned them all to stone." The children gasped in surprise of this story.

Tommy, giving off more of his mischievous laugh, grabbed more fireworks from his wagon. As he did, two hobbits, with intentions to make trouble, crept from behind one of the tents and went toward the wagon.

"Quick," the hobbit said to his fellow troublemaker as he gave his friend a boost into the wagon.

Tommy set off his fireworks that formed in the shape of butterflies in front of the hobbit children and they cheered very loudly as they tried to catch the butterfly fireworks. "Happy day!" cheered Tommy.

The two hobbits continued to burgle the fireworks from the wagon. "No, no! The big one, big one!" the hobbit whispered to his brother. The other hobbit grabbed the largest firework he could find like his friend told him to. It was bright red and huge. The leading hobbit looked around to see if anyone was watching. He took one bite of his apple and left.

The hobbit troublemakers took the firework inside one of the tents and light it. But one of them got nervous about it. "Done!" the hobbit said passing the firework to his friend.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" the other hobbit said passing it back.

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!"

"That was your idea!"

They were so busy passing the firework back and forth, suddenly…

POOF!

The firework launched, taking the tent with it. The firework's ashes, surprising them dirtied both of the troublemakers' faces. Everyone was astonished and cheered at the sight of the fireworks…

The fireworks changed its shape into the form of a fiery dragon. The hobbits turned their expression of amazement into fear as the dragon dived into the crowd. They ran in a fit of mass hysteria…

Ethan feared for his uncle's life, "Zack… Zack, watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon, nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" said Zack as Ethan pulled his uncle with him, ducking before the dragon could reach him.

…The dragon made out of fireworks then climbed into the air again and changed shape again and dissolves into the night. Suddenly…

POOF!

The firework bursts into colorful patterns of light. The hobbits cheered once again so did Ethan and Zack.

The troublemakers with ashes all over their faces enjoyed their antics with the fireworks.

"That was good!"

"Let's get another one!" the other troublemaker suggested before someone came behind them and yanked their ears…

"Ahh!" screeched the troublemakers.

It was Tommy who was yanking their ears, "Hunter Bradley Brandybuck and Blake Bradley Took. I might've known."

Hunter and Blake's punishment was to wash the dishes while Tommy observed the troublemakers hobbits. Then the people wanted a speech from Zack, the birthday man.

"Speech!" everyone and Ethan called out. They clapped their hands as Zack began his speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" said Zack as part of the crowd cheered.

"Tooks and Brandybucks!" The crowd cheered again.

"Grubbs!"

YAAH!

"Chubbs!"

YAAH!

"Hornblowers!" The crowd cheered each time when Zack announced the families that were at the party.

And they did so again, again, and again… "Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" called out Mr. Proudfoot as the crowd laughed at the remark.

Zack sighed and continued his speech, "today is my 111th birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd cheered.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!"

The crowd cheered once more…

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The crowd went speechless and confused. They didn't know whether to be flattered or to be insulted. Tommy, however, smiled and giggled at Zack's remark.

Zack continued in a much less than enthusiastic voice, "I…" he started as he went into his pocket, and pulled out an object. What is concealed in his hand, the crowd doesn't know…

He put his hands behind his back and continued muttering to himself, "…I… have things to do… "

The crowd put on expressionless faces, even Ethan…

"…I've put this off for far too long," Zack mutters to himself even more as the crowd continued to be speechless at his behavior, waiting for him to say something…

…Finally he spoke, "…I regret to announce, this is the end…!

"…I'm going now, I bid you all a very fond farewell…"

The crowd was even more speechless at Zack's latest remark. He looked at his nephew, Ethan one last time, "…goodbye."

And then…

…Zack vanished. The crowd gasped at what they saw. Tommy was more than shocked to see Zack vanish before his eyes…


	5. 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Farewell Dear Zack

At Zack's frightened party, the crowd, still shaken after seeing Zack vanish, are unaware that Zack is invisible. So he runs back to Bag End to make sure nobody followed him. He went through the front gate, to the door. Once, inside his house…

…He laughed mischievously as he reappeared, admiring the object that made him invisible. It was a gold ring. He flipped it up, caught it and put it back in his vest pocket. Zack started, in a hurry to gather his things and leave before anybody could find him there.

He started to grab a walking stick and go into his lobby, only to find someone was already waiting for him…

"…I suppose you think that was terribly clever!"

Zack started to look around his lobby and saw that someone was behind him, near the fireplace. It was Tommy, irritated as he was for the stunt that Michael just pulled.

Zack tries to reason to his old friend, "oh, come on Tommy, did you see their faces!" Zack laughed even more mischievously than before.

But Tommy countered Zack, "there are many magic rings in this world Zack Taylor Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun," Zack said to defend himself then immediately put on a face of defeat, "oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Ethan, won't you?"

"Two eyes," answered Tommy.

"Thanks," Zack said

"…As often as I can spare them," Tommy finished.

Then Zack picked up a pipe and went over to his book and brought it to his bag on the table. "I'm leaving everything to him," he said.

"What about that ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes," Zack said. Then he pointed behind him with his thumb to show Tommy.

"Its in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece," said Zack as Tommy went for the mantel in which he was told. But then…

"No, wait its…" said Zack as he went for the pocket where the ring is really kept, "…here in my pocket," muttered Zack. He held the ring in his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, isn't that odd now?" Zack asked himself as he grinned. He then put on a dark face, "…yet after all, why not… why shouldn't I keep it?"

Tommy interjected, "I think you should leave the ring behind, Zack. Is that so hard?"

"Well, no," Zack said hurriedly and then mutters to the wizard, "…and yes."

Zack's insistence to keep the ring became even stronger, "…now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it! Its mine, I found it, IT CAME TO ME!"

"There's no need to get angry," said Tommy with concern.

"WELL, IF I'M ANGRY, ITS YOUR FAULT!" Zack's anger rose. Tommy became frightened with Zack's anger…

"Its mine… my own… my precioussss," Michael hissed maliciously.

Tommy was even more frightened and startled, "precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

Insulted, Zack turned around fiercely and growled at his old friend, "what business is it of yours, what I do with my own things!"

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough!" countered Tommy.

"You, you want it for yourself!" it was clear, Zack was starting a fight.

"ZACK TAYLOR BAGGINS!" Tommy couldn't take it anymore…!

Zack gasped at the wizard's anger for it reveals a power that Tommy has had kept hidden. He was surrounded by a shadow. It forced Zack to stand up against the wall…

Tommy fumed, "DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I'M NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU… "

Suddenly, Tommy's anger slowly subsided along with his power and he was the kind wizard once again. "…I'm trying to help you," finished Tommy softly.

Zack slowly came to his old friend and hugged each other, compassionately. Frightened as Zack was, Tommy spoke to him once more, "all your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, eh. Let it go."

"You're right Tommy," Zack realized, "…the ring must go to Ethan." Zack then grabbed his bag and headed out the door, without realizing he still has the ring…

"It's late, the road is long. Yes… it is time."

Zack opened the door to go out but…

"Zack," said Tommy, "the ring is still in your pocket."

Zack realized this also and laughed nervously as he took the ring from his pocket. It was in his hand. Zack was still reluctant to let the ring go, but he knew Tommy was right. He let his hand turn slowly… and slowly… and slowly… until he let the ring slip from his hand… and let it drop onto the floor.

Zack went out the door, frustrated and took a deep breath. He was a few feet outside his door, and suddenly, recovered his wits and thought of something good.

"I've thought up and ending for my book!" said Zack and turned to face the wizard to tell him aloud, "'and he lived happily ever after… to the end of his days.'"

It was a very passionate ending. "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Tommy agreed. Zack and Tommy shook hands together, one last time… still as friends.

"Goodbye, Tommy."

"Goodbye, dear Zack." Zack then turned around to leave. As he went out the front gate, he started singing:

The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began...

Tommy mutters to himself, "…until our next meeting."


	6. 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Keep It Secret Keep It Safe

Tommy just bade Zack farewell to his old friend at the door of his house. He then re-entered Zack's former estate to become Ethan's new home to himself. He saw the ring on the floor that Zack was so reluctant to give up. With caution, as well as curiosity, he lowered his hand toward the ring suddenly…

AAACK!

Tommy saw a flash of a fiery eye and quickly took his hand away from the ring and left it on the floor, leaving Tommy to be even more frightened of the ring…

Tommy sat by the fireplace pondering what Zack was saying so covetously… Its mine, my own, my precious.

"Riddles in the dark…my precious," Tommy muttered to himself as he smoked his pipe. Suddenly, someone was calling for Zack. It was Ethan at the front door.

"Zack!" called Ethan. As he did, Tommy muttered some more, "my precious." Tommy keeps muttering and pondering to himself as Ethan spotted the ring on the floor and picked it up.

"He's gone, hasn't he," wondered Ethan, "he talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." He came up to the wizard, "Tommy?"

Tommy then stopped smoking his pipe and turned to Ethan and looked at him and the ring he has in his hand. "Hm, Zack's ring," the wizard said as he grinned.

Tommy sat at a table with an envelope in his hand. Ethan remained standing. "He's gone to stay with the Elves," he announced, "he's left you, Bag End…"

Tommy held the envelope up to Ethan and Ethan slipped the ring inside of it. Tommy then lowered the envelope and sealed it with wax, "…along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now." He said as he gave the envelope to Ethan.

"Put it somewhere out of sight," instructed Tommy. He then started on his way out, so suddenly…

"Where are you going?" asked Ethan.

"I have some things I must see to," answered Tommy.

"What things?"

"Questions," Tommy answered again as he gathered his hat and staff, "questions that need answering!"

"You've only just arrived!" cried Ethan, "I don't understand."

Tommy stopped at the door and turned around to face Ethan. "Neither do I," said Tommy.

Minding the chandelier, he ducked towards Ethan one last time and instructed him, "…keep it secret… keep it safe."

Tommy then turned around, went out the door and closed it, leaving Ethan to wonder what to do with the ring that Zack left him. What shall he do to keep it safe as Tommy wanted?


	7. 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Account of Jason

Middle Earth was truly a wonderful place. But no more is it wonderful in the land of Mordor, the home of the dark lord, Sauron. Thought defeated long ago, has begun to return. The land, compared to all of Middle-Earth, was completely barren. No trees, no beautiful animals, even the sky was all black, black as Mordor. Even Mt. Doom in Mordor was very barren and ugly with its fires and ashes erupting from it. The scariest of all Mordor is the fortress of Barad-dûr, Sauron's personal stronghold. And even scarier were the screams from Barad-dûr… screams from a creepy creature…

"AHHHH! SHIRE! BAGGINS!" screamed the creature…

Fire erupted from Mount Doom…

And immediately…

Black riders were unleashed in Mordor, from Minas Morgul, with orders from Sauron to seek out Baggins, and to claim the ring to bring back to him…

Tommy rode into the land of Gondor, which nearly neighbors Mordor. And there, over a hill, Tommy sees for himself his worst fear realized. Sauron is back, and is planning to rule Middle-Earth. Mordor thundered with fire, the same fire from Mount Doom…

Tommy immediately rode over to Minas Tirith, the white city of Gondor. He walked hurriedly through the halls of the city, and, with a guide, went into the library downstairs…

Tommy pulled out every book, every paper, and every manuscript of the old times of Middle-Earth, to solve the ominous mystery of Zack's ring. Suddenly, he looked at a manuscript, which may be the answer to his questions:

In the year 3434 of the Second Age…

Here follows the account of Jason, the High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power…

It has come to me, the One Ring…

It should be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline should be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring…

It is precious to me… though I buy it with a great pain…

The markings on the band begin to fade…

The writing which was at first as clear as red flame has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell…

As Tommy finished the manuscript, he now knows what he should do to find out if the ring which Zack once had was, in fact, the evil one ring of power.


	8. 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Shadow of the Past

In the shire, one evening, a hobbit, who was cutting wood, is now startled by the coming of a Black Rider. The rider was entirely cloaked with a hood, which apparently had no face. The horse's eyes were a bright red. His dog barked at the rider at first, but sensibly retreats into the house, as the rider became more ominous than it was.

The black rider turns to face the hobbit. "Shire! Baggins!" it said most ominously.

The frightened hobbit stutters his answer to the rider. "Th…there's no Bagginses around here!" the hobbit stutters even more as he started to move back.

"…There out in Hobbiton!"

The rider then started to move and frightened the hobbit even more…

"…That way!"

The rider then strode off fiercely as the hobbit follows his dog's example and ran into the house.

In Hobbiton, the black rider's next destination, it was closing time for the local pub, The Green Dragon. Ethan and Conner left and said farewell to the lovely Krista.

As Ethan and Conner bade each other farewell in front of Frodo's new home, Bag End, Ethan finds a window open, and the house is all dark and gloomy. Suddenly, but unexpectedly, a hand slowly manifested from behind Ethan and grabbed him. Ethan gasped and turned around to find Tommy behind him…

"Is it secret! Is it safe!" he cried out to Tommy.

Ethan immediately went into the chest, where he kept the envelope, as Tommy stood watch. He hears a sound coming and quickly turned around. So far, all was clear. Finally, Ethan pulls out the envelope with the ring in it and Tommy snatched it immediately and threw it into the fireplace, to burn.

"What are you doing?" Ethan wonders fiercely at the wizard's behavior.

Tommy waited until the paper burned and the ring revealed. The wizard grabbed a pair of tongs and, with caution and careful precision… retrieved the ring from the fire.

"Hold out your hand Ethan," he instructed the hobbit. Ethan was still unsure.

"It's quite cool," Tommy assured Ethan as he dropped the ring into the hobbit's hand. Tommy was right, the ring didn't burn him, and not a bit of it did.

"What can you see?" asked Tommy, "…can you see anything?"

Ethan looked at the ring carefully, "…nothing… there's nothing," said Ethan.

The wizard put on a face of defeat that he thought he had the answer, but suddenly…

Ethan spoke, "wait." Tommy regained his composure, he was right after all; he had found the answer to the mystery of Zack's ring…

"…There are markings," Ethan went on as red-like flame markings started to appear on the ring, that shone all over his face, "…its some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

"There are few who can," answered Tommy, "…the language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here."

Ethan turned around and gasped at the wizard, "…Mordor?"

Tommy begins to tell the hobbit the translation of the language, "in the common tongue, it says; One ring to rule them all… One ring to find them… One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them."

The ring lies on Ethan's simple kitchen table.

Tommy and Ethan drank tea together, discussing the ring. "This is the one ring," stated Tommy, "forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Jason, from the hand of Sauron himself."

Ethan spoke, "Michael found it, in Gollum's cave?"

"Yes, for 60 years the ring lay quiet in Zack's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age." The remark that Tommy made clearly explained Zack's mysterious condition of how he was unable to age like everyone else. Tommy continued, "but no longer Ethan. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed," Ethan objected. "Sauron was destroyed."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the black speech of Mordor came from the evil ring. A moment of silence followed…

"No Ethan," said Tommy. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived. Sauron has returned." Ethan went speechless after hearing about the dark lord's return.

Tommy continued further, "his orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it… seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The ring, yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one… the ring and the Dark Lord. Ethan, he must never find it."

"Alright," said Ethan as he grabbed the ring from the table and started walking away with it, hoping to find a way that it will never be found…

Ethan went on, " …we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows its here, do they?" Ethan then thought for a moment and turned to face the wizard, "…do they Tommy?" he asked.

Tommy started his reply, "there is one other, who knew that Michael had the ring." The thought of it frightened Ethan even more.

"I looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum," Tommy went on, "but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire! Baggins!"

"Shire… Baggins… but that would lead them here!"

That fact was made clear as the black riders rode ever closer to Hobbiton. A night watchman was unaware of the danger that he was in…

"Who goes there," he said.

The malevolent rider then drew his sword… and without warning… took a swipe at the watchman, killing him.

"Take it Tommy!" Ethan cried out holding the ring towards the wizard. But Tommy backed away, for he feared the ring.

"Take it!" Ethan cried out even more.

"No Ethan," refused Tommy.

Ethan kept insisting, "you must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"DON'T… tempt me Ethan!" After the last remark, Ethan was finally convinced that Tommy didn't want the ring and lowered his hand.

"I dare not take it," continued Tommy calmly, "not even to keep it safe. Ethan Understand , I would use this ring from a desire to do good."

A few moments of frightening silence followed between the hobbit and wizard…

"…But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine," finished Tommy.

Ethan still was concerned about his home, "but it cannot stay in the shire!"

"No! No, it can't," resolved Tommy.

Ethan then balls the ring up in his hand. "What must I do?"

Ethan went to the closet in his bedroom and started to pack. "You must leave," commanded Tommy, "and leave quickly!"

"Where, where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire, make for the village of Bree."

"Bree," Ethan reminds himself.

Ethan then goes to the kitchen quickly and grabs some food for the journey. "What about you?" Ethan wondered.

"I will be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Ethan. I don't have any answers." Tommy resolved with a suggestion, "I must see the head of my order, he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Ethan, he'll know what to do."

Tommy went into the lobby and helped Ethan put his cloak and sack on. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day… and stay off the road," said Tommy as he handed Ethan a walking stick.

"I can cut across country easily enough," stated Ethan. He then put the ring in the breastpocket of his vest.

Tommy smiled at Ethan, as elegant as he looked and as determined for the long and dangerous journey ahead of him, "oh, my dear Ethan. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years… they can still surprise you." Ethan smiled at the wizard's complement.

Suddenly… a gust of wind came over Bag End, which made the hobbit and wizard gasp. And out of nowhere, they hear a loud noise that came from the window. It sounded like people muttering.

"Get down!" commanded Tommy.

Ethan dove to the floor as Tommy grabbed his staff and proceeded with caution to the window. The muttering stopped. He took a swing at the ground outside of the window and hit something, or someone…

"Ouch!" screeched the prowler.

Tommy reached out the window, caught the prowler, and slammed him on the nearby desk. "Confound it all, Conner Mcknight Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" the wizard demanded.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves sir honest!" answered Conner.

"I was just cutting the grass under the window there. if you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear… SPEAK!" the wizard demanded fiercely of the Hobbit.

"N… Nothing important. That is I heard a great deal about a ring… and a dark lord and… something about the end of the world…"

Please, Mr. Tommy, sir don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!

"No, said Tommy, when he look at Ethan, as Ethan smiles, perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." He smirked at Conner.


	9. 7

Chapter 7: Three Is Company

Tommy accompanied the hobbits out of hobbiton, come along Conner keep up, Tommy commanded. The two finally stopped by grassland, under some trees, before parting with Tommy.

"Be careful, both of you, the enemy has many spies in his services. Birds... beasts." Tommy knelt in front of Ethan one last time.

"Is it safe?" he asked. Ethan nodded as he covered his breastpocket with the ring in it.

Tommy reminded Ethan once more, "never put it on. For the agents of the dark lord shall be drawn to its power. Always remember Ethan, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Afterwards, he mounted on his horse and rode off. Ethan hears the cries of birds and fears it because of what Tommy told him.

"Ethan and Conner began their journey to Bree. They crossed through waterfalls, rivers, and lakes trekking throughout the lands of the Shire, avoiding the roads like Tommy instructed them to. Ethan and Conner came across a farm field.

Conner suddenly stopped for unknown reasons but he spoke to Ethan, "this is it."

"This is what?" Asked Ethan.

"If I take one more step, it will be the farthest away from I've ever been."

Ethan walked up to his gardener "come on Conner." Conner reluctantly agreed to take the step that he mentions will be the farthest away from home.

Ethan tried to comfort Conner with something Zack said: "Remember what Zack used to say; it's a dangerous business Ethan, going out your door. You step on to the road… and if you don't keep your feet… there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."


	10. 8

Chapter 8: Terrance The White

Tommy is galloping along the outskirts of the ancient forest of Fangorn. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Misty Mountains, the tall black tower of Orthanc is clearly visible

Tommy gallops through the gate, into the fortress of ISENGARD...a great ring-wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, encloses beautiful trees and gardens, watered by streams that flow down from the mountains.

Tommy passed through the opening hall and rode towards the tower in the center of the valley. An old man, dressed in white, started to come from the tower to greet his guest…

'Smoke rises from the mountain of doom…

The hour grows late…

And Tommy the Grey rides to Isengard…

Seeking my counsel…'

Tommy then dismounted his horse to greet the leader of the order.

"…For that," said the man, smiling, "is why you have come, is it not? My old friend."

"Terrance," greeted Tommy bowing his head to Terrance.

The two wizards took a walk throughout Isengard, talking about what has happened lately.

"You are sure of this?" Terrance asked.

"Beyond any doubt," answered Tommy.

"So the ring of power has been found."

"All these long years, it was in the shire, under my very nose."

"And yet, you did not have the wits to see it!" he scolded Tommy, "your love of the halfling's leaf… has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time," resolved Tommy, "time enough to counter Sauron, if we act quickly!"

"Time?!"

Tommy stopped with shock to hear this questioning from the wise leader…

"What time, do you think we have?" asked Terrance.

Hearing this remark alone, started to convince Tommy that Terrance isn't all that he seems to be,

Inside the tower, Terrance began to explain to Tommy why he doubts that there is time.

"Sauron," he announced, "has regained most of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh."

Tommy was speechless and shocked hearing this explanation. Terrance went on, "…you know of what I speak of Tommy. A great eye… lidless… wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron," Tommy said in shock.

Terrance continued even further and even more frightening than before, "he is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth."

"You know this?" inquired Tommy, "…how?"

"I have seen it."

If anything else, Tommy is now, after hearing all this, almost fully convinced of Terrance's growing misdeeds. Tommy walks to the throne room, with Terrance behind him, where he spots a covered stone sphere.

"A palantir is a dangerous tool, Terrance," stated Tommy. They both approach the covered stone and Terrance tries to reason with his kinsman.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Terrance asked as he uncovers the stone. The palantir shone a black pearl color.

Tommy still refused to use it, "they are not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching." Tommy snatched the cloth from Terrance and re-covered the palantir. As he did…

**

AACCK!

**

Tommy instantly sees the fiery eye the moment he puts his hand on the seeing stone.

Terrance walked to his throne. "The hour is later than you think," he stated, "Sauron's forces are already moving." Terrance sat down and continued, "…the nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The nine?"

"They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

"They've reached the shire?"

"They will find the ring," stated Terrance maliciously and let a few moments pass before finishing even more ominously, "…and kill the one who carries it."

"Ethan!" Tommy gasped and started to go out the door… but it closed…!

Tommy turned around to see Terrance grinning maliciously. Tommy started to go to another door, but Terrance closed that as well, and all the other following doors closed one by one. Tommy was completely closed in. It seems that he now has the proof that Terrance is indeed, a traitor.

"you did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron. There are none who can," added Terrance. Tommy turned to face Terrance, frowning.

Terrance continued, "against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory… "

Terrance then leaned forward to announce, "…we must join with him, Tommy… we must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

Tommy has heard enough of this mad talk, "tell me… friend. When did Terrance the wise abandon reason for madness!"

Insulted, Terrance roared as he grabbed his staff and used it to slam Tommy onto the wall, hard. The treacherous wizard kept holding him there and released him, letting him drop to the floor. Tommy struck back with his staff, knocking Terrance down. Terrance then took another swing at Tommy.

The fight became intense as Tommy struck back harder with his next attack. And swung again, sending Saruman against the wall, hitting his head. Saruman was really mad as he struck back at Tommy, making him twirl. Terrance growled with a vengeance, swinging Tommy around each time, enjoying it. Tommy regained his composure and struck back at Terrance, sending him crashing onto a door, and into another room.

Tommy ached with great pain, with his head bleeding, suffering the attacks Terrance threw at him. Unexpectedly, Terrance quickly sat up and held out his hand, snatching Tommy's staff from him and into his hand. Terrance now had two staffs. He used them to throw Tommy onto the floor. Terrance wouldn't let up this time. He walked into the throne room with both staffs, with his head also bleeding and hair messed up, making Tommy twirl around the floor…

"I gave you…" growled Terrance, "the chance of… aiding me… willingly. But you… had elected… the way of… PAIN!"

With all of his anger, Terrance sent Tommy soaring up in the air until he reached the top of the tower…

CRASH!


	11. 9

Chapter 9: A Short Cut To Mushrooms

Back in the shire, Conner and Ethan, seem to have lost themselves in a farm field. Conner searches for Ethan, fearing that he has lost him.

"Ethan," Conner muttered with concern, as he ran, "Ethan, Ethan!" Ethan then appeared in front of him. Conner was relieved. "Oh, I thought I lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"It's just," Conner stated, "something Tommy said."

"What did he say?" inquired Ethan.

"'Don't you lose him, Conner Mcknight Gamgee'. And I don't mean to."

"Conner, we're still in the shire. What could possibly happen?"

they were knocked over by two other hobbits, Hunter and Blake.

Blake then looked to see what they bumped into, "Ethan, hey Hunter, its Ethan James Baggins!"

"Hello Ethan," greeted Hunter.

Conner then forced Blake off Ethan. "Get off of him!" Conner exclaimed and picked up Ethan, to brush him off, "are you alright?"

Hunter, Blake, Conner and Ethan picking themselves up... a variety of vegetables have scattered everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Ethan.

"Conner, hold this. Hunter asked

Hunter gives Conner a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" exclaimed Conner.

A large pitchfork can be seen racing towards them along the Hedgerow...angry shouts from Farmer Maggot.

Blake, Hunter, and Ethan started to make a run for it.

Conner stood there for a moment… then he dropped the farmer's food and ran also.

While they were running, Hunter asked Blake, I just don't understand why he's so upset, it's only a few carrots."

"And some cabbages," added Blake, "and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And then mushrooms the week before that."

Yes, Blake," said Hunter, "my point is, he's clearly overreacting. Run!"As they did…

They stumbled… and fell over a cliff and tumbled… and tumbled swiftly down the hill… and crashed in a heap, one by one, landing nearly on top of each other.

Oh, that was close," said Blake. He nearly landed on a pile of manure.

Hunter then feels something under him, "I think I've broken something." He pulled a broken carrot from under his hip.

"Trust a Bradley Brandybuck and a Bradley Took," Conner said, picking himself up.

"What?" asked Hunter, as he brushed himself off, "…that was just a detour, a short cut."

"A shortcut to what?" asked Conner.

"Mushrooms!" exclaimed Blake as he spots a few mushrooms some feet away. He, Hunter, and Conner rushed to the mushrooms.

Ethan then feels a sudden chill coming over him. He realizes that he and his companions are on the road, something he was told to avoid.

"I think we should get off the road," Ethan spoke to his fellow hobbits, who were still admiring the mushrooms and gathering them to put inside their bag. Suddenly…

Get off the road, quick!" Ethan commanded to his companions. The hobbits hid under the roots of a tree. They were barely able to squeeze in

Hunter and Blake went through the bag of mushrooms to see how many they have. But Conner insisted as he whispered, "be quiet!"

Moments later… a black rider comes, riding on his horse. It stopped by the tree in which the group hid. Ethan looked a little ways back through the roots. The rider then dismounted his horse with a loud thump… and settles just over the hiding place.

The rider sniffs as if it can smell that the ring is close. The rider's presence cause some bugs to crawl from the roots, and onto the hobbits. Suddenly… Ethan is overtaken by a strong force. It is the ring imposing on Ethan to put the ring on…

Then Conner notices Ethan trying to put on the ring and…

Conner was able to stop Sthan by placing his hand on Frodo.

Hunter then throws the bag of mushrooms, which distracts the rider. The group made their escape as they ran as far away from the rider as possible. When they felt that they were far enough away… they took a rest.

"What was that?" asked Hunter.

Ethan then opened his hand and looks at the ring with despair, knowing that the ring's will is starting to control him a little


	12. 10

Chapter 10: Bucklebury Ferry

Meanwhile, at the Shire, darkness fell. Frodo, Sam, accompanied by Hunter and Blake, continued running to avoid the riders as much as possible. They settled once more. Frodo was against a tree, full of despair.

Anything?" asked Hunter.

"Nothing," answered Ethan.

Blake didn't understand what was happening, "what's going on?"

That Black Rider was looking for something or someone… Ethan?" Ethan looked at his kinsman striving to answer Hunter's question.

Before Ethan could answer, Blake senses something coming, "get down!" he said.

The Black Rider appears at some distance from the group. They waited a few moments for the rider to move away from the area…

Ethan then requests Hunter and Blake's assistance. "I have to leave the shire," he stated, "Conner, and I must get to Bree."

"…Right," Hunter nodded, "Buckleberry Ferry, follow me.

The group began to run toward the ferry…

But the rider came up behind them first.

"Run!" yelled Blake.

"This way!" cried Hunter, "follow me! Run!"

The group scattered. Ethan inadvertently gets separated from the rest.

As they boarded the ferry, they began to untie the rope from the moorings…

"Untie the rope, Conner!" cried Hunter.

Ethan started to come to the ferry as it slowly began to drift.

"Ethan!" yelled Sam.

"Run Ethan!" cried the hobbits.

They kept calling out to him as the rider rode right behind him.

The ferry kept drifting away as they kept running.

"Jump!" yelled Blake.

Ethan then jumped onto the ferry from the dock. The rider stopped in its tracks at the water's edge. It seemed to the Hobbits that the rider was afraid to go into the water. The rider then turned around and rode away in defeat, but it wasn't going to give up so easily…

"How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Ethan.

"The Brandywine Bridge," answered Hunter, "…twenty miles."

The Hobbits then floated on the river making for the bridge. They saw that the three riders were heading in that direction as well…


	13. 11

Chapter 11: At the Sign of The Prancing Pony

The group finally arrived at Bree. It stormed and rained very hard.

"Come on," said Ethan. They went up to the gate and knocked on it. The gatekeeper answered as he opened the window and saw him

What do you want?" asked the gatekeeper.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," said Ethan. The gatekeeper opened the door and looked closely, "hobbits. Four hobbits,What business brings you to Bree?"

While the gatekeeper was asking, Hunter looked behind to see if the Black Riders have caught up to them.

"We wish to stay at the inn," answered Ethan, "our business is our own."

"Alright, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful," the gatekeeper said as he let the group in.

The Hobbits went straight for the inn, passing a barrage of people and run-down cattle.

The people cried out to the hobbits, "watch where you're going!"

The Hobbits were very uncomfortable with the treatment they were receiving, Ethan then looked up at a building with a sign that read, 'The Prancing Pony'.

Ethan and the others entered the inn. Conner closed the door behind them. The establishment was full of a diverse company of guests consisting of Dwarves, strange men from the south, even local Hobbits. They went to the front counter to ask for a room.

"Excuse me," said Ethan. Damon Henderson The Innkeeper came up to them.

"Good evening, little masters," greeted Damon.

"Well," continued Damon, "if you're all seeking nice accommodations, we've got some nice cozy hobbit size rooms available enough for you, Mr.…?"

Ethan knows that he can't actually speak his name, and answered with a different name, "…Underhill. My name's Underhill."

"Underhill, hmm."

"We're all friends of Tommy the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Tommy…? Tommy… ohhh, yes! I remember. Eledery chap, big short beard, pointy hat." Ethan nodded.

Damon then answered, "not seen him for six weeks." They were shocked to hear this.

Ethan turned to face his companions. "What do we do now?" asked Conner.

"We'll just have to wait for him, Ethan. He said something about seeing the head of his order… "

At the Prancing Pony Inn, the hobbits sat at a table. Conner was still concerned for Tommy. "Conner," said Ethan, "he'll be here. He'll come."

Hunter came running back to their table with a cup of beer.

"What's that?" asked Blake.

"This," answered Hunter, smiling mischievously, "my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" asked Blake.

Hunter muttered in agreement.

Blake walked from the table. "I'm getting one!" he said.

"You've had a whole half already," stated Conner.

Conner then looked away at a distance and spotted a figure cloaked with hood over his head, eyeing them very suspiciously...

That fellow's over done nothing but stare at us since we arrived," said Conner.

Ethan then stopped to Damon, who was coming towards them, "excuse me, that men in the corner. Who is he?"

"Well," Damon Asked, "he's one of them rangers."

This caught everyone's attention as Damon continued, "dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wild. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here… he's known as Strider."

Damon immediately left them afterwards, leaving Ethan silently repeating to himself, "…Strider."

Ethan carried the ring in his hands, playing with it. Ethan began to undergo a trance. He closed his eyes, with everyone looking at him with both curiosity and suspicion…

Ethan was being influenced by the ring's power once more. And apparently…

Baggins! the ring muttered…

Baggins…!

Baggins…!

The ring kept muttering Ethan's name until…

"Baggins!"

Someone else was speaking Ethan's name, which enabled Ethan to come out of their trances. Blake was the one speaking and was also drunk as well.

"Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Ethan James Baggins," Blake said as he turned around and pointed to Ethan. Ethan instantly gasped at this.

Blake went on, "he's my second cousin, once removed from his mother's side. And…"

Ethan ran up to the drunk Blake and tried to stop him babbling. "Blake," he yelled out, grabbing Blake's arm.

"Steady on Ethan!" said Blake. Suddenly…

Ethan tripped sending the ring in his hand flying up in the air. Everyone gasped, including the figure that was staring at Ethan. The ring then started falling to the ground. Ethan tries to catch the ring, but the ring slipped on Ethan's finger…

…And he vanished!

The entire crowd gasped in fright to what they saw. It had more of an adverse effect on Frodo's companions.

Instantly, the black riders sensed the ring's power being used and rushed on immediately.

Before his own eyes, Ethan was in some kind of shadow realm. It frightened him greatly. But the most frightening part was the appearance of a large, fiery eye. It approached Ethan, as it spoke…

"…You cannot hide… I see you…"

Frodo backed away from the eye as much as possible but it still came even closer to Ethan…

**"…There is,"** the eye went on, frighteningly, **"…no life… in the void. Only… death."** Then Ethan quickly took the ring off his finger and the shadow realm disappeared.

He was completely back at the inn. Ethan took a deep breath, not before being snatched by someone. It was the hooded figure who was staring at him earlier.

You draw far too much attention to yourself...Mr. Underhill, He said. With that remark, he dragged Frodo upstairs and into his room.

Once they got there, Ethan was thrown onto the floor.

Ethan stood up and asked, "what do you want?"

"A little more caution from you," said Strider, "that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," objected Ethan.

"Indeed," said Strider. He then walked over to the window and snuffed out the candles one by one using his finger.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely… that is a rare gift," said Strider as he removed his hood as well.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes," answered Ethan.

"Not nearly frightened enough," countered Strider, "I know what hunts you."

Ethan was shocked to hear this and suddenly… the door opened. Strider drew his sword cracked his fists. It was Conner, Hunter, and Blake at the door

Conner demanded, "let him go! Or I'll have you longshanks."

he re-sheathed his sword back into the scabbard. Then he turned to face Conner, "and you have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you."

Strider then said to Ethan, "you can no longer wait for the wizard Ethan… they're coming."


	14. 12

Chapter 12: The Nazgul

Back at the front gate, the gatekeeper heard a noise. He went to investigate and he was knocked down along with the gate, killing him instantly. It was the black riders breaking into Bree. They went straight towards the Prancing Pony Inn. As they entered, the innkeeper hid from them as he closed his eyes, hoping they won't find him and kill him.

The riders entered the hobbits' room. They saw two additional sleeping bags on the floor. The beds were full, including the sleeping bags…

The riders slowly proceeded towards the beds ominously…

…And stood over the beds with their swords. Then…

…SLICE!

They stabbed the beds simultaneously, in a continuous motion. But there was no blood…

…There were only bunches of feathers. The sinister riders tore the beds apart, along with the sleeping bags on the floor. The sinister riders screeched in agony.

While this was going on, the hobbits woke up in another room, with strider standing watch at the window. Ethan sat on the edge of the bed,

Ethan spoke with fear in his voice, "…what are they?"

The riders screeched again. Everyone listened as Strider explained…

"They were once men," he said, "… great kings of men. Then Sauron, the deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will… "

Strider then looked out the window to see the riders leaving the Inn…

He went on, "…they are the Nazgul… Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring… drawn by the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

The fact was made clear as the riders took positions outside Bree, bent on finding Ethan's companions and kill them.

The next morning, the group left Bree. They had in their company a pony named Bill. Strider took the lead, alongside Bill. "Where are you taking us?" asked Ethan.

"Into the wild," answered Strider.

As they continued their long trek, Hunter had doubts about Strider, "how do we know that this Strider is a friend of Tommy?"

"But where is he leading us?" asked Conner.

"To Rivendell, Master Mcknight Gamgee," answered Strider, "to the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell, we're going to see the Elves," said Conner

The travelers continued their journey even further as the hobbits were getting out their cooking utensils. Strider objected to this, "gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" asked Blake.

"You already had it."

"We've had one yes," said Blake, "what about second breakfast?"

But Strider kept moving. He clearly doesn't want to stop till it got dark.

The Hobbits started to pick up their cooking utensils as Hunter and Blake had a conversation about Strider.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Blake."

"What about elevenses…? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? Surely he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on that," said Hunter.

Then an apple came out of nowhere and Hunter caught it. He patted Blake on the back and gave him the apple. Another apple then dropped onto Blake, which caught him by surprise.

"Blake," Hunter called out.


	15. 13

Chapter 13: The Spoiling of Isengard

Meanwhile, in Isengard, Zeltrax held out his hand over the palantir, which showed Sauron's fiery eye on it. Zeltrax communicated to Sauron with his thoughts, '…the power of Isengard is at your command… Sauron, lord of the earth…'

Sauron muttered black speech to Saruman and then spoke clearly in his eerie, frightening voice…

"…**BUILD ME AN ARMY, WORTHY OF MORDOR.**"

Sometime later, Zeltrax sat in another room, with his arms crossed on his chest, looking as if he were haunted. Orcs came into the room…

"What orders," said an Orc, "from Mordor, my lord? What does the eye command?"

"We have work to do," Zeltrax said, grimly.

The spoiling of Isengard has begun.

Thousands of Orcs scattered throughout Isengard's lush forests and began tearing the trees down, one by one. Tommy woke up suddenly… and painfully… found himself on top of Orthanc tower. He was severely scarred after his battle with Terrance, who is now Zeltrax .

He sits up slowly when it began to rain. Tommy then pushes himself slowly… and cautiously to the edge of the tower, looks down from the tower, and observes the malicious devastation of the land below him, before his Eyes

The Orcs continued to do their work of chaos. Saruman came up to a group of Orcs that had trouble with a particular tree.

"The trees," said one of the Orcs, "are strong, my lord. Their roots go deep."

"Rip them all down," Zeltrax instructed coldly.

They did just that. The horror continued as it started to rain. Tommy was getting soaked. He continued to sit on top of the tower, completely helpless, unable to do anything but watch…


	16. 14

Chapter 14: A Knife in The Dark

At Weathertop, Strider continued to lead the group to Rivendell. It was now late afternoon. Strider stopped to look upon a tall, stone structure.

The monument bore a sad remark from Strider, "this use to be the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He then turned to face the weary travelers, "we shall rest here, tonight."

Strider and company rested upon a crevice on the structure. Strider kept watch while the company got themselves settled. Later, he unwrapped a package with four swords in it.

"These are for you," said Strider as he passed the swords to the hobbits.

"Keep them close," Strider continued, "I'm going to have a look around."

Later that night, Ethan was napping. He was unaware of his friends' cooking…

"My tomato's burst," said Hunter.

"Can I have some bacon?" Conner asked Hunter.

"Okay," said Hunter, "want a tomato Conner?"

Ethan then woke up abruptly and looked at the campfire, "what are you doing?" he asked in shock.

There's tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," said Hunter.

"We saved some," said Conner holding out a prepared plate for Ethan, "for you, Ethan."

Ethan quickly ran up to the fire, and used his foot to stamp it out. "Put it out," cried Ethan, "you fools! Put it out!"

That's nice," Blake added, a little upset, "ash on my tomatoes!"

**

SCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**

They hear a high screech that came over the land… it was the Ringwraiths. Ethan and the others looked over the edge to see the Wraiths approaching.

"Go," Ethan said as he drew his sword.

The group retreated to the top of the structure, to the center of the ruin. They stood back to back, not knowing where their enemies will appear…

The Hobbits had theirs weapons at the ready, awaiting the coming battle…

After a few moments of frightening Ethan looked into the darkness…

And the Wraiths slowly came out from the darkness… into the ruin. There were five of them…

The wraiths drew their swords…

They held their swords in a saluting position, tightening their grip on the swords as they slowly walked towards their quarry, slowly… but frighteningly as Ethan's companions looked in his direction to see their enemies closing in…

The wraiths then slowly positioned their swords in a thrusting stance. Ethan's companions backed away slowly… and slowly away from their enemies each time they got closer…

Conner, with a vestige of bravery… yelled at the Wraiths, "back, you devils!"

Conner immediately engaged a fight with one of the black riders, but was short lived. The wraith tossed Conner against a stone.

Blake and Hunter stepped in front of Ethan, but were also pushed aside…

Ethan was now wide open. He dropped his sword and stumbled onto the ground. The riders seemed to know that Ethan has the ring. He pulls it out of his pocket. The wraiths' attention was now drawn completely on Ethan. The leader pulls out a blade, smaller than a sword and massed even closer to Ethan, intending to kill the Hobbit…

A few moments later… when Ethan is cornered and feels he has no other options… he puts on the ring…

…And disappears!

Ethan was once again in the shadow world. He thought the riders would leave him alone…

…But he was wrong.

Ethan now sees the riders in their true form, ghastly, ghost-like figures, with crowns of thorns on their heads. The leader still poises his blade on Ethan. It holds out its hand for the ring…

The ring took ahold of Ethan's hand, as it drew itself closer… and closer to the wraith.

Luckily… Ethan used his strength of willpower to pull his hand away from the wraith. It became angry at this action and used the blade to stab Frodo in his left shoulder…

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…!" Ethan cried in agony.

Then a cries came from nowhere, causing the wraith to pull its blade from Ethan and drops it.

It was Strider to the rescue. Strider used his sword and torch to ward the riders away from Ethan.

Ethan stutters as he moved his arm slowly to remove the ring from his finger…

As he reappeared, his agony was even worse than before.

"Ethan! Ethan!" cried Conner.

He both ran to his side. "Conner," muttered Ethan, "oh, Conner."

Strider continued their assault on the wraiths…

Strider had the remaining three to himself. He fought against and stabbed a rider and easily, set another on fire. The remaining rider was behind him. Strider turned his head to the wraith and threw the torch at its head, causing the rider to flee.

as Strider surveys the ruin one more time before running towards the injured Ethan himself.

"Strider!" cried out Conner, "help him Strider."

Strider picks up and observes the blade that stabbed Ethan and announced, "he's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Then… the blade quickly dissolves into dust and Strider drops it.

Do something. Conner asked,

as Strider picks up Ethan, who is in a lot of pain, "this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

The group began their race to Rivendell. Strider was still in the lead, carrying Ethan, constantly keeping watch.

"Hurry," commanded Strider. They rushed as fast as they could, pushing themselves to their absolute limits in order to save Ethan.

"We're six days from Rivendell," stated Conner, "he'll never make it."

Ethan kept muttering Tommy's name under his breath.

"Hold on, Ethan," said Strider in a concerned tone of voice.

"…Tommy!" Ethan yelled out in agony…


	17. 15

Chapter 15: The Caverns of Isengard

The continuing pollution of Isengard worsens each moment. Mining machines lay across the land, covering every hole and tear in the ground. The Orcs mine the ore underneath the caverns of Isengard, as the hammering of the metal sounded out throughout the valley. Roars and screams also roamed throughout the valley…

But not so horrible than a fluttering of a moth that flew and soared through the mining operations… and up the tower of Orthanc.

The moth continued to fly up to the top of the tower… and flew directly towards Tommy…

As it reached Tommy…

Tommy catched the moth very softly without crushing it… and muttered a set of instructions to it…

Moments later… he releases the moth to let it do its mission…

"Go, Gwaihir, go," Tommy finished, whispering to the moth.

While that was going on…

The malicious mining operations continued… deep inside Isengard's caverns. Orcs hammered and sharpened their new, freshly created swords…

The trees that were torn down… continue to be tossed down into the caverns where they are chopped and thrown into their custom-made furnaces…

The ore in the earth is heated… and melted… and poured into their sword casts. Zeltrax oversees his operations with malicious pleasure…

The Orcs continue to forge armor as well. The pile of swords and armor increased rapidly.

Somewhere else in the caverns…

Orcs and Goblins twist their long sticks into the muddy-like ground. This was the place of breeding. Zeltrax oversees the breeding project as well…

Groans issue from within the mounds…

Something appears to be struggling to get out…

An Orc started to uncover the mud from the newly born Uruk-Hai creature from the ground. It was covered in some kind of bubble.

Then… the newborn Uruk-Hai suddenly broke out of its covering…

…And grabbed the Orc at the neck, choking it!

The Orcs tried to intervene… but Zeltrax stopped them by raising his arms and staff, wanting to see how deadly the Uruk-Hai can be. Finally… the newborn Uruk choked the last breath of its victim… and let it drop to the ground, dead. Zeltrax then lowered his arms.

The Uruk slowly rose from its covering…

The creature is massive… towering above the smaller Orcs, with huge teeth, and covered in birthing slime. Zeltrax looked at his creation with rapt admiration. The Uruk looked at itself as well as the surroundings as it snarled and growled.


	18. 16

Chapter 16; Flight of the Ford

Conner place his hand on Ethan's cheek, it's feels that he is growning cold, Ethan…? He's grown cold!" Conner ask strider,

"Is he going to die?" asked Blake.

"He's passing to the Shadow World," said Strider, "he'll soon become a Wraith, like them."

Strider's explanation causes more distress among the group.

After Strider made his promise…

Sounds hollered in the night!

"They're close!" Hunter exclaimed a whisper.

Strider then had a suggestion. "Conner," called Strider, "do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Conner asked confused.

"Kingsfoil," Strider clarified for him.

"Kingsfoil, aye," answered Conner, "it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

Conner and Strider then scatter around for the Kingsfoil that may help Ethan. Strider then stumbles upon the Kingsfoil plant and uses his knife to cut. Then…

…Out of nowhere…

A sword appears beneath Strider's neck…

"What's this," said a female voice, "a ranger caught off his guard."

Ethan laying in the ground, as he sees someone coming… and backs away slowly. Ethan, still passing into the Shadow World…

Spots a she-elf, coming towards him, on a horse. The She-elf then dismounts from her horse and walks slowly toward Ethan…

She was very beautiful in the Shadow World…

She had long, black hair… and wore a glowing, long-white dress.

She knelt down to the injured Hobbit, "…Ethan… Im Kira. Telin le thaed (I'm Kira. I've come to help you)…"

"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad (Hear my voice, come back to the light)," Kira instructed Ethan.

As Ethan does what Arwen instructed…

A black stain spreads across his eyes. The poison is starting to take over…

The group wondered about Kira.

"Who is she?" asked Hunter.

"Ethan!" Kira called out silently, kneeling besides Ethan.

Kira was dressed in an elf warrior outfit in reality, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Strider was beside her as he chewed up the Kingsfoil plant… and presses it into the wound.

"She's an Elf," stated Conner.

Arwen concludes her observation of Ethan, "he's not going to last… we must get him to my father!" Strider picks up Ethan with Kira behind them.

"I've been," said Kira, "looking for you for two days…"

"Where are you taking him?" wondered Blake, but neither Strider nor Kira could hear him…

Kira continued stating, "…there are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider then mounts Ethan on the horse.

"Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon (Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you.)," said Strider in Elvish to his elf friend.

"Hon mabathon (I'm the faster rider)," countered Kira, in Elvish, "rochon ellint im (I will take him)."

"Andelu i ven (The road is too dangerous)."

The others couldn't understand their language. "What are they saying?" asked Blake…

Kira went on, "…Ethan fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him). I do not fear them."

Kira and Strider held their hands together in a loving, romantic touch.

"Beyest lin," said Strider. Kira smiled and mounted onto her horse.

"Kira," said Strider, "ride hard, don't look back."

Then Kira commanded her horse, "noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" The horse then rode off.

Conner was still concerned as he cried out, "what are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!"

While Conner was full of despair… Strider could do nothing more than fill Himself with a shred of hope…

Kira rode Ethan as fast and as hard as she could to get Ethan to Rivendell. Ethan's struggle was weakening. Kira rode into a forest as she was almost near the river. Kira thought that her rescue of Frodo would be easy. She told Strider that she was prepared to fight the Ringwraiths. She was about to get her wish…

The Ringwraiths themselves started to come up from behind her…

She looked to her side to see one of the Wraiths beside her…

Then she looked to her other side to see another Wraith beside her, through the trees…

There were just a few of them at first…

But then…

The numbers became greater as she raced out of the woods… and into a clearing meadow. Kira was still… ahead of the wraiths. Despite her head start… the wraiths were now, hot on Ethan's trail…!

Kira rode faster… and faster, as nearly all the Ringwraiths were behind her and Ethan, intending to kill them both. The chase began…!

The riders began to reach for Ethan, screeching their cries. He was nearly out of time. The Wraiths screeched more of their cries… as they were closing in on Ethan… getting closer and closer…

Kira commanded her horse again, "noro lim, Asfaloth!" Her horse, Asfaloth, went as fast as he could…

…The chase intensified each moment… as Kira raced her horse into another patch of the woods, scattering and dodging around the trees that were standing… and jumping over the downed trees around her, attempting to lose them, trying her best to keep Ethan from the Ringwraiths' reach…

Finally…

Kira and Ethan reached the river… crossed it… and stopped, at least halfway. The Wraiths, on Kira and Ethan's trail… stopped at the water's edge, not wanting to enter the river…

They screeched and screeched in great agony. Then… one of the Wraiths spoke, "give up the halfling, She-Elf!"

Kira drew her sword, "if you want him, come and claim him!" She challenged.

The Wraiths met her challenge as they drew their swords… and began to cross the river. As they did…

Kira began chanting to the water…

**

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer… Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer…!

**

The river started to rise as Kira continued chanting…

**Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer… Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer…!**

The river continued to rise…

…And then rushed out as a flood of water that washes down the riverbed, being led by white horse-shapes! The Ringwraiths feared the rushing water and began to flee…

But the water was too fast for them to get away. The water crashed onto them… and slowly… but surely… washed the Wraiths away from Kira and Ethan.

Afterwards, Ethan was losing his battle against the poison, as his breathing grew short. She immediately dismounted off her horse and lays Ethan on the ground…

"No, Ethan! No! Ethan, don't give in, not now!"

But it seemed too late…

Ethan stopped his breathing… leaving Kira grieving tears for Ethan. She holds him softly… and passionately in her arms, communicating her thoughts to her father…

What grace is given me…

Let it pass to him…

Let him be spared…

Save him…

Ethan's world started to dissolve into light, surrounded by the chanting of the Elves…

"…Lasto beth nin," called out Sensei Kanoi, one of the Elves, "…tolo dan nan galad… "


	19. 17

Chapter 17: Rivendell

A BRIGHT LIGHT suddenly flares...Ethan squeezes his eyes shut, gasping.

Ethan began speaking slowly, "…where am I?"

"You are in the house of Sensei Kanoi," answered Tommy, "…and it is 10:00 in the morning. On October the 24th, if you want to know."

Ethan wakes up completely…

Ethan's eyes flicker Open He is lying in bed next to an Open Window...Dappled sunlight plays on richly carved timbers...the sound of a nearby waterfall drifts through the Vista of Fir Trees.

Ethan look up at Him and asked, Tommy.

softly puffing on his pipe. He smiles at Ethan

."Yes," replied Tommy, "I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you… my dear Hobbit."

Ethan then felt a little pain and put his hand on his shoulder where the Wraith stabbed him. He then looks at Tommy, "…what happened Tommy? Why didn't you meet us?" Ethan asked in a perplexed manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ethan ," answered Tommy. He took a few moments to explain his absence without alerting Ethan…

"…I was delayed." Tommy answered again…

Tommy silently recalled in his head what really happened to him. He was still on top of Orthanc tower, being Zeltrax's prisoner. Zeltrax didn't react kindly to Tommy's refusal and started throwing him around with his staff again and again and landed with a thump.

"A friendship with Terrance," stated Zeltrax, "is not lightly thrown aside. Argh!"

Zeltrax then waved his staff again, throwing Tommy at the tower's edge, holding him at the tip of his feet…

"One ill turn," added Zeltrax, "deserves another. It is over… "

A moth flutters over Tommy as Zeltrax gave him his final warning, "…embrace the power of the ring, or embrace your own destruction!"

Then the corrupt wizard took Tommy from the edge and threw him to the ground, with his face down.

"There is," said Tommy lifting his head from the ground, "only one Lord of the Ring… "

Tommy then sees a giant eagle…

Tommy continued, "…only one who can bend it to his will… and he does not share power."

the eagle screeched out its beautiful cry. Zeltrax was distracted, allowing Tommy to make his escape as he jumped off the tower…

…And onto the eagle, Gwaihir, the lord of all Eagles! Zeltrax watched as Tommy flew on Gwaihir, with all speed… away from Isengard.

"…So you have chosen death," Zeltrax quietly said his final words to the fleeing wizard.

Gwaihir then flew Tommy high above the Misty Mountains… until He finally reached Rivendell…

Ethan wonders speechlessly at Tommy's response, "Tommy… what is it?"

"…Nothing Ethan," answered Tommy, shaking his head with uncertainty.

Suddenly… a voice of, full of glee, filled the room…

"Ethan! Ethan!" It was Conner. He cried his statement of relief, running to Ethan's bedside.

Conner," replied Ethan.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

Tommy interjected, "Sam has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about him, weren't we Mr. Tommy?" asked Conner.

"By the skills of Lord Sensei Kanoi," announced Tommy, "you're beginning to mend."

Sensei Kanoi himself comes into the room and speaks, "…welcome to Rivendell, Ethan James Baggins."


	20. 18

Chapter 18: Many Meeting

Ethan, and Conner explored Rivendell together. The place was beautiful. Every structure gleamed in pearl and silver. The Elvish name for Rivendell was, Imladris. The tree leaves in autumn changed colors and fell softly onto the ground.

Ethan is gladdened as he met Hunter and Blake again, as they cheered with glee and embraced each other. Then… Ethan looks off in the distance…

And saw his uncle, Zack Taylor Baggins.

He was sitting down, reading. Zack was now, an aged hobbit. His hair was white and skin wrinkled. Ethan ran to Zack, calling his name, "Zack!"

"Hello Ethan, my lad," answered Zack. Ethan hugged his uncle in a warm-loving embrace.

"Zack!" Ethan cried with glee.

Ethan reads Zack's book.

"'There and back Again. A Hobbit's tale by Zack Taylor Baggins!'" said Ethan. He opened the book and saw the various maps and pictures in it.

"This is wonderful," said Ethan.

Zack interjected, "I meant to go back… wander the powers of Mirkwood… visit Lake-town… see the Lonely Mountain again. But age, it seems, has finally… caught up with me."

Ethan then sees a page, with a map of the Shire on it. Zack smiled once more at Ethan. Seeing this map… sadly made Ethan to think about his home.

"…I miss the Shire," began Ethan, "I spent all my childhood, pretending to be somewhere else… off with you, on one of your adventures."

Ethan paused a moment before sadly concluding, "…but my own adventure turned out to be quite different.

Ethan faces Zack, "…I'm not like you, Zack." He told Zack, even more sadly.

"My dear boy," Zack said, caressing Ethan's face with his hand, consoling him. He was right about Ethan… he was still in love with the Shire.

Conner was packing his sack. Ethan catch him doing this.

"Packed already, Conner," wondered Ethan.

"No harm in being prepared," said Conner.

Ethan asked Conner, "I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Conner."

"I do," answered Conner.

"More than anything," added Frodo.

"I did," Conner answered again and continued, "…its just… we did what Tommy wanted, didn't we? We got the ring this far to Rivendell. And I thought… seein' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon… off home."

Ethan thought for a moment and then realized… that Conner had a good point.

"…You're right Conner," said Ethan, agreeing with Conner, "…we did what we set out to do."

Ethan then held out his hand with the ring in it and concluded, "the ring will be safe in Rivendell… I am ready to go home."


	21. 19

Chapter 19: The Fate of the Ring

Tommy and Sensei Kanoi observe the two of Ethan and Conner.

"His strength returns," said Sensei Kanoi.

"That wound," said Tommy, "will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

And yet," said Sensei Kanoi as he walked away from the window, "to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden," informed Tommy, "he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Ethan."

Sensei Kanoi explains to him, "Tommy… the enemy is moving, Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Tommy explained even further, "and his treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight, and cover great distance and speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

"This evil," announced Sensei Kanoi, "cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

Realizing this, Tommy muses at the window.

Sensei Kanoi resolved to Tommy, "Tommy… the ring cannot stay here."

Tommy continues musing at the window, realizing also that Sensei Kanoi was right… the ring cannot stay in Rivendell, despite all of Ethan's efforts to bring it there…

In addition to the Elves and the Dwarves that arrived in Rivendell, a man from the land of Gondor named Shane has just arrived in Rivendell…

Sensei Kanoi also announced, "this peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over, my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone… the Dwarves? They hide in their mountains, seeking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others."

Tommy turned to face Sensei Kanoi with his resolve, "it is in men, that we must place our hope."

Sensei Kanoi wasn't too thrilled to hear this. "Men? Men are weak," he said sadly and started to walk away…

the race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survives. I was there, Tommy… I was there, 3000 years ago…"

Sensei Kanoi recalls the event that happened 3000 years ago…

He was in the last alliance against Sauron. Sensei Kanoi saw Isildur slicing the ring off of Sauron's hand… landing right next to him…

"…When Jason took the ring," continued Sensei Kanoi, "I was there the day the strength of men failed… "

Sensei Kanoi recalls himself going to Isildur, "Jason, hurry, follow me." Isildur followed his instructions and was taken to Mt. Doom's scorching… burning heart…

"…I led Isildur into the heart of Mt. Doom… where the ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed…"

Sensei Kanoi then ordered Jason, "cast it into the fire!"

Jason, however, kept looking at the ring, actually admiring it. Isildur looked up at Sensei Kanoi with a darkened expression. Sensei Kanoi gasped with concern at this...

"Destroy it!" Sensei Kanoi ordered again.

"No," Jason said maliciously… and walked away.

"JASON!" Sensei Kanoi yelled out… but Jason never turned around. Sensei Kanoi watched helplessly as Jason left Mt. Doom…

"…It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure," Sensei Kanoi finished his recalling of the past.

Jason kept the ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless." Said Sensei Kanoi

There is one, who could unite them," interjected Tommy, "one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Sensei Kanoi was even more doubtful as he replied, "he turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."


	22. 20

Chapter 20: The Sword was broken

Strider, the true heir of the Gondor throne, is in a room, reading a book. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor… it was Shane. Shane started to enter the room and saw Strider.

"You are no Elf." He spoke to Strider.

"Men of the south are welcome here," replied Strider.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Tommy the Grey," answered Strider.

Shane smiled, and says to him, "then we are all here on a common purpose... friends."

Shane then wandered over to the picture of the final battle between Jason and Sauron.

Shane then turned around and sees the broken sword itself, on display, in front of a statue.

"Shards of Narsil," said Shane.

He picked up the hilt and grasped it with both hands.

"The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand," stated Shane.

Shane brightly replied, "indeed, my friend… indeed." Shane then ran his finger up the blade… and accidentally cuts his finger on it…

"…Ah! Its still sharp…" added Shane as he slowly turned to look at Strider. Strider stared back at Shane in return…

"…But no more than a broken heirloom," finished Shane as he dropped the sword on the display table…

But the blade fell and landed onto the floor instead. Shane left it where it was and leaves the room.

Strider picked up the blade and softly put it back on the display table. He backed away as if he were frightened of it.

Kira appeared slowly into the room and spoke, "…why do you fear the past? You are Jason's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows through my veins," Strider sadly countered as he faced Kira, "…the same weakness."

Kira went up to him and stated, "your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor. Ú or le a ú or nin. (The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you… not over me.)"


	23. 21

Chapter 21: The Evenstar

Evening fell over Rivendell.

It was a very romantic night for Kira and Strider as they stood on the bridge, holding hands together,

Kira and Strider… spoke in Elvish…

"Renech i lu i erui govannem?" asked Kira.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen," Strider answered softly.

"Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich… " Kira said… softly and tenderly touching Strider's cheek and asked, "…Renech i beth i pennen?"

Strider slowly ran his fingers across Kira's beautiful pendant on her neck, the Evenstar, and softly answered, "you said you'd bind yourself to me… forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold," Kira resolved, "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone…"

Strider was shocked to find the pendant in his hand, given to him by Kira as she tenderly announced to him, "…I choose a mortal life."

Strider softly countered, "you cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I will," Arwen softly defended herself, "…like my heart."

With that last statement… Arwen softly enclosed the pendant in his hand. Moments later…

Arwen and Strider both shared a long, breathless kiss that lasted, to them… an entire lifetime…


	24. 22

Chapter 22: The Council of Elrond

Daylight fell over Rivendell. It was at early afternoon.

Sensei Kanoi began his opening speech, "strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Sensei Kanoi then gestures to the People, "the people in strange attire are not of this world, but face the same peril as we do. Middle-Earth, as well as the world that they come from, stands at the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race… and realm… is bound to this fate, this one doom…"

Sensei Kanoi then beckons to Ethan, "bring forth the ring, Ethan."

Ethan does as beckoned by Sensei Kanoi. He sat next to Tommy. Ethan walks up to the stone stand in the center and places the ring on the surface. Everyone is astonished and frightened at this fact, even Shane.

"So, it is true," said Shane.

"It is a gift," he said, turning everyone's gazes towards him, suspiciously, "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?

Shane rose from his seat and walks around as he went on, "long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, have kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," countered Strider, "none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Shane skeptically asked, "and what would a newcomer and a ranger know of this matter?"

An elf interjected, "this is no mere ranger… he is Trent Mercer, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Trent…" interjected Shane, "…this… is Isildur's heir?"

" …And heir to the throne of Gondor," finished the Elf.

"Havo dat, Dustin (Sit down, Dustin)," Strider… no, Trent told the elf, gesturing with his hand. Dustin did as Trent said.

"Gondor has no king," said Shane. He then turned to look at Trent, going to his seat, "…Gondor needs no king."

Tommy resolved, "Trent is right, we cannot use it.

Sensei Kanoi stood up to announce his decision. "You have only one choice," he said, "the ring must be destroyed."

Shane didn't seem a bit happy to hear that, but one of the Dwarves was more than happy and willing to do it.

"Then," said the Dwarf, growling under his breath, "what are we waiting for?"

The Dwarf then took his axe and went up to the stone stand…

He roared out as he used all his strength, with his axe, to destroy the ring, but…

CRACK!

He ended up only breaking his weapon instead, as he was repelled backwards… thrown forcibly onto the floor…

Ethan felt the full force shock of the Dwarf's weapon, which made him see the Eye of Sauron in his mind. Ethan covered his forehead with his hand, wincing in great pain.

Everyone else also gasped in great shock and fear, mostly the Dwarf who tried to destroy the ring with his axe. The ring muttered the black speech aloud.

Sensei Kanoi stated to the Dwarf, "the ring cannot be destroyed Max Cooper, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess."

Everyone was still in shock as Sensei Kanoi went on explaining, "the ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Ethan looks at the ring fearfully, knowing that the only way to destroy the ring… will involve a very treacherous and dangerous journey.

"One of you… must do this," Sensei Kanoi concluded as the ring stopped muttering the feared language.

Moments of silence followed…

But was silently broken by Shane, "…one does not simply walk into Mordor."

Everyone listened intently as Shane went on ominously, "its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye… is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire… and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume.

"Not with 10,000 men could you do this… it is folly," Shane concluded.

Exasperated, Dustin stood up, "have you heard nothing Sensei Kanoi has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose," interjected Max, "you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail," wondered a skeptical Shane, as he stood up once more, "what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!"

Max then stood up forcibly and fumed at Dustin, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!"

An argument erupted afterwards. Trent chose not to take part in it.

"…Never trust an Elf," spat Max.

Tommy also interjected, "do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it, YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED!"

But the arguing continued…

The ring continued muttering its black speech…

Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!

Angry figures of the council reflected on the ring's surface. Ethan remains seated… looking at the ring uneasily, as fires began to flare up, engulfing the surface of the ring as it continued muttering faster… and faster…

Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul…!

After a few frightening moments… a wave of determination slowly dawned on Ethan's face.

Ethan immediately recovered his wits as he stood up and spoke out, "…I will take it!"

Nobody hears it at first, but Ethan went towards the crowd further…

"I WILL TAKE IT!" Ethan called out loudly.

This slowly… but surely caught everyone's attention as they stopped arguing. Tommy closed his eyes, hearing Ethan's statement, and turned to look at him.

Ethan stated once more, "…I will take the ring to Mordor."

People looked at Ethan with such promise, as well as everyone else did.

"Though…" Ethan said, solemnly, "…I do not know the way."

Tommy stated as he went up to Ethan, "I will help you bear this bear this burden, Ethan James Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear."

Trent stood up and also stated his oath, "if by my life or death, I can protect you… I will."

Then, Trent went up to Ethan and kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword," he said.

Tommy and Sensei Kanoi exchanged glances at each other, in approval of Trent

Dustin also swore his oath, "and you have my bow."

"And my axe," Max added. They both came to Ethan's side, nervous to be with one another.

Boromir, is joining by the 5 companions Ethan has, also states his peace, "…you carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council… then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly…

"Heh!" Conner exclaimed as he came out from the grass and ran up to Ethan, taking his place beside him.

"Ethan's not going anywhere without me," Conner added.

"No," stated an amused Sensei Kanoi, with a smile, "indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Hunter and Blake then came running through from behind the pillars, "wait! We're coming too!"

"you'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Hunter said to Ethan.

"Anyway," interjected Blake, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing!"

Tommy went a little nervous at this.

"Well," said Hunter, "that rules you out Blake."

Sensei Kanoi was truly amazed at how many companions there were in front of him…

"…Nine companions," he said in great awe, "…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," said Blake with excitement, "…where are we going?"


	25. 23

Chapter 23: Zack's Gifts

In the deep forests of Rivendell, Trent kneeled, with his head down, in front of a statue, a statue of a woman, hooded and cloaked. Trent began singing…

Tinúviel elvanui…

Elleth alfirin ethelhael…

O hon ring finnil fuinui…

A renc gelebrin thiliol…

Sensei Kanoi said to Trent, in Elvish, "Anirne hene beriad i chên în (She wanted to protect her child). Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen (She thought in Rivendell you would be safe)."

Trent ponders Sensei Kanoi's kind words about his mother.

Sensei Kanoi went on, "in her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life… that you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can re-forge the sword of kings… but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power," said Trent in protest, "I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of the bloodline," stated Sensei Kanoi, "there is no other."

Ethan went to Zack to receive some gifts from him, to help on this dangerous journey. Zack first gives Ethan a sword.

"My old sword, Sting," said Zack as he gave it to Ethan, "here take it, take it!"

Ethan draws the sword. The blade was very shiny. It didn't weigh anything almost.

"Its so light," stated Ethan in great awe of it.

"Yes," Zack confirmed, "yes. Made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And its times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful. Here's a pretty thing."

Then Zack grabbed something else. It was a mail shirt made of a shiny, metallic-like material. It shined— simple, yet beautifully adorned with intricate patterns in the mail.

"Mithril," said Zack, "as light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on, come on."

As Ethan started to unbutton his shirt… he slowly unveiled the ring, still around his neck. Zack notices it and is glad to see it.

"Oh," Bilbo gasped in delight, "m… my old ring. I sh… should very much like… to hold it again, one last time."

Zack smiled at Ethan faintly, in an almost grandfatherly manner, imploring Ethan to grant his wish…

But Ethan wouldn't let him have it, he knew better. He started to button up his shirt covering the ring again…

"…**ARGH!**" Zack growled and transformed, lashing out at Ethan! Ethan recoiled from him, clutching the ring in his hand. Then…

The shadow left Zack, as he was able to slowly recover from his madness from the transformation and began to cower and weep…

"…I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy," apologized Zack, "I'm sorry that… you must carry this burden."

Zack then sat on his bed as he wept, "…I'm sorry for everything!"

Ethan, in that sad moment… believed his uncle. He slowly walked up to Zack and placed his hand gently on his shoulder, comforting him. Zack returns his gesture of comfort by placing his hand on Ethan's, as he continued to weep his heart out.


	26. 24

Chapter 24: The Ring Goes South

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathered to bid farewell to Rivendell.

Sensei Kanoi said to the Fellowship, "the Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose.

"May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond finished, spreading his arms.

Dustin and Trent bow their heads, hands upon hearts.

Tommy then interjected, "the Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

Ethan then turned and walked forward, uncertainly, reluctantly leading them out of Rivendell. Before him… the path winds away to either side.

Ethan and Tommy whisper to each other…

Mordor, Tommy, Is it left or right?"

"Left," replied Tommy.

The Fellowship departs beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. Yet Trent remains where he stands, and turns to Kira. Kira and Trent looked at each other one last time before departing.

Kira's face was sorrowful… Trent smiled faintly, and nods a farewell. He walked out afterwards, in great sorrow and reluctance. Kira broke off her gaze, looking down… solemn… alone. This was because there was a chance… that Kira would never see Trent again.

And so… everyone in the Fellowship, from both worlds… began this perilous journey through Middle-Earth towards the desolate, treacherous land of Mordor. The Fellowship left Rivendell, as the sun's rays pierce the valley. Leaving the Elven refuge behind…

The Fellowship wandered past ruins…

Over the mountains and hillsides…

Travailing through the green, luscious fields and forests that they came across. Tommy was in the lead…

Followed by Dustin...

Max...

Ethan...

Hunter...

Blake...

Conner tending with Bill, the pony...

Shane...

...And Trent.

Continuing the journey… Tommy announced his planned road…

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

The company stopped on a hillside of rocks, having lunch. Conner cooked the food. He prepared a plate for Ethan. Ethan, and Conner watch Shane practicing sparring techniques with Hunter and Blake with their swords.

"Two, one, five," said Shane, "good! Very good."

"Move your feet," interjected Trent.

That's good, Blake," said Hunter.

"Thanks," replied Blake.

"Faster!" Shane instructed to the hobbits.

Tommy sits by himself as well as Dustin kept an open watch for any incoming dangers that may befall them. Max, however, became a little uncomfortable of Tommy's choice of road.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," intoned Max, "which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Tommy, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Joel would give us a royal welcome!"

"No Max," refused Tommy, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I have no other choice."

Dustin suddenly notice something on the horizon. Tommy notice it as well.

Then in the middle of the practice… Shane accidentally cuts Blake.

"Ahhh!" Blake muttered in pain

"Sorry," apologized Shane…

But Blake kicks him in the leg and Hunter stroke his other leg with his sword.

"Get him!" cried Hunter. Moments later…

Shane found himself at the mercy of the playful Hobbits in a mock battle, laughing away.

"For the shire!" Blake cried out, "hold him! Hold him down, Hunter!"

Both the Hobbits and Shane continued in their mock battle, laughing away their cares. Trent smiled and laughed along with them.

Then, Trent stood up and walked towards the playful trio. "Gentlemen," he said, laying his hand on either Hobbit's shoulder, "that's enough." But…

Blake and Hunter grabbed his legs, pulling him down on his back, immediately involving Trent into the mock battle also.

"What is that?" asked Conner as he noticed the anomaly. Everyone sees it as well.

"Nothing," Max said in a dismissive tone, "it's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," said Shane, picking himself off the ground, "…against the wind."

Dustin catched on to it…

"Crebain, from Dunland!" he cried out.

"HIDE!" cried Trent.

"Hunter!" cried Shane to the Hobbits,!

"Ethan, Conner!" Trent called to Ethan and Conner, Take cover!"

Conner immediately put out the fire as everyone grabbed their belongings and hid under the rock outcroppings and under the bushes surrounding the hillside…

They wait…

A few frightening moments later…

In a burst of darkness against the light of day…

The crebain, a flock of black birds… rushed in swiftly as they flew overhead, cawing loudly. Everyone, one by one, watched them fly like locusts… or a plague on the land that has come to them…

The Crebain circled round the hill, checking to see if they could spot anybody. Clearly, this journey wasn't going to be easy as they thought…

After frightening moment of watching the threatening, ominous flight of the crebain…

The birds turned around to fly back southward once more, leaving the hillside. The Fellowship, one by one, came out of their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman," said Tommy with disgust, "the passage south has been watched."

Ethan was filled with fear… knowing that he and the Fellowship now had more trouble on their hands.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Tommy gestured, turning his head towards a snowy mountain trail…


	27. 25

Chapter 25: The Pass of Caradhras

The Fellowship climbed up the snowy pass of Caradhras.

Along the way, Ethan tumbled down on the snow. Trent catch him. Ethan. Ethan picks himself off of the ground and frisks himself… but he cannot feel the ring. It fell onto the snow. Shane picked it up… but doesn't give it to Ethan.

Instead… he pities and admires the ring as he held it dangling in front of his face Trent call out to him but Shane wouldn't move…

"It is a strange fate," he said, "…that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing… "

Everyone watched Shane very suspiciously. Ever since he first laid eyes upon it, he wanted to use it

Shane went on, dazed, "such a little thing… "

Shane started to bring his other hand to grasp the ring with…

"Shane!" Trent interrupted loudly, snapping Shane out of his daze, "…give the ring to Ethan."

Shane, at first, paused in hesitation to Trent's demand…

Shane then slowly went down towards Ethan, holding out the ring for him to take…

"As you wish," Shane said as Ethan frantically snatched the ring back from him, "I care not."

Shane then looked at Trent's serious expressions. He chuckled as he patted Ethan's head and turned around to join the others. Everyone is relieved that Ethan has the ring back, even Trent released his sword… for the moment.

At Isengard, Zeltrax's flock of bird spies, the Crebain, report back to him underneath the caverns of Isengard…

The birds passed through every cavern and chasm in the mining operations…

And went strait for their master, Zeltrax, who was waiting for them at a platform, giving their report to him…

Zeltrax turned around saying to himself, "so Tommy, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails… where then will you go…?"

Tommy and the others are caught in a terrible blizzard. Tommy toils endlessly trying to part the snow in order for the others to walk more easily. Dustin walks on top of the snow…

"If the mountain defeats you," intoned Zeltrax, "…will you risk a more dangerous road?"

Dustin then starts to hear something echoing out of the blustery winds…

…**Cuiva nwalca… Carnirasse**…

"There is a fell voice on the air," he said. Everyone starts to hear it as well…

"It's Zeltrax!" Tommy cried out. Snow from above began to collapse bit by bit…

The snow, in the form of large-boulder formations began to trample onto the Fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" cried out Trent, "Tommy, we must turn back!

"

"No!" cried Tommy. He took his place at the edge of the cliff and took a stand against Zeltrax once more, speaking out his own incantations…

"**Losto Caradhras!**" he cried out, "**… sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith…!**"

As Tommy spoke his incantations… Zeltrax countered with his own incantations… that continued echoing in the blizzard…

"**…Cuiva nwalca… Cuiva nwalca… **"

From on top of Orthanc tower, "**…Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; talhira notto-carinnar…!**"

Zeltrax's voice carried very heavily throughout the horrendous weather front in front of him. The treacherous wizard's incantations seemed to be more powerful for Tommy to counter…

And then…

FLASH!

A bolt of lightning struck a peak, just above the Fellowship, causing an avalanche. The avalanche was about to crash down onto the Fellowship. Everyone braced for impact… when the avalanche struck the cliff, hard…

SLLLLAAAAAAAMMMMM!

The impact of the avalanche slowly… but surely… buried the Fellowship, one by one. After long… long perilous moments with the avalanche…

It settled, with everyone entombed in the cold, harsh precipitation. Moments later, after being buried in the snow…

The Fellowship began to burrow themselves out of the snow, feeling cold… and frozen. Dustin came out of the snow first, followed by Aragorn, Ethan, and Conner.

Max growled as he burrowed out of the snow. Hunter, Blake and Shane, uncovering themselves out of the snow as well.

"We must get off the mountain!" called out Shanr, "make for the Gap of Rohan… and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" countered Trent.

"if we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

After Max gave his suggestion,

Tommy then recalls what Zeltrax said to him once…

'…Moria… you fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep…

'You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm…

'…Shadow… and flame.'

Tommy resolved his route in Ethan's hands. "Let the ringbearer decide," he said. Everyone looks to Ethan to await his decision…

"Ethan," wondered Tommy…

Moments later… Ethan made his decision, "…we will go through the mines."

"So be it," finished Tommy.


	28. 26

Chapter 26: Moria

The Fellowship made their way toward Moria. As they approached closer, Max spoke with awe, "…the walls… of Moria…

Reaching closer, the Fellowship approaches the walls, looking for the doors. Max announced, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Max," said Tommy, "their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Dustin said to himself.

The Fellowship then walks next to a dark lake. Ethan accidentally steps in to the water, nearly falling.

Tommy approached the stone door. Two great trees framed it. He scrubs away dirt to find a pattern on the wall. "Now let's see... Ithildin," he said to himself, almost whispering, trying to read the inscriptions, "it mirrors only starlight… and moonlight."

The moon slowly came out…

And lit the inscriptions on the door. The writing was in Elvish. Tommy placed his hands on his hips in great surprise and curiousity.

Tommy reads. The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend'… and enter!"

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Hunter.

"Oh," answered Tommy, "it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Tommy puts the tip of his staff on the door and spoke in Elvish, "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!"

But…

The doors didn't open. Tommy then tried raising his hands next, speaking in Dwarvish, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"

Again… nothing happened!

"Nothing's happened," said Blake.

Looking annoyed, Tommy tried to force the doors open… but to no avail.

"I once knew," stated Tommy, "every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Dustin.

Tommy angrily countered, "knock your head against these doors, Blake Bradley Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Tommy continued to try again, forcing the doors open and speaking passwords for long, long minutes.

"Ando Eldarinwa…" he continued wearily, "a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…"

Trent and Conner decide to let Bill, the pony, go home as they unloaded the supplies off of him.

"The mines are no place for a pony," stated Trent, "even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye, bye, Bill," said Conner.

"Go home, Bill," said Trent, letting the pony go. Conner looked sad to see Bill go.

"Don't worry Conner," said Trent, reassuring Conner, "he knows the way home."

Hunter throw the rocks into the lake. Blake was even more bored. He decided to throw rocks into the lake to pass the time. But Trent stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water," said Trent.

Tommy decided to give up as he spoke, "oh, it's useless!" He sat on a nearby rock, frustrated with trying to open the doors.

Ethan look at the inscription once more…

Movement began slowly and frighteningly in the lake as Ethan pondered the message…

"It's a riddle," Ethan realized.

Movement in the lake continued…

"'…Speak "friend"…and enter'. What's the elvish word for friend?" asked Ethan.

"Mellon," he answered quietly,

As they entered… Max started to boast to everyone about Moria's Dwarves.

"Soon, Master Elf," he announced, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves…"

Max continued his announcement, "…roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone…! "

Tommy then lit the tip of his staff, which had a crystal embedded on it, providing a glowing, bright light.

"…This, my friend," Max went on, "is the home of my cousin Damon, and they call it a mine… a mine!"

"This is no mine," interjected a speechless Shane, "…it's a tomb!"

Everyone couldn't believe it…

The wizard's light revealed a barrage of dead, rotted dwarf skeletons all over the mine, casting long shadows across the room, scaring and shocking them immensely. Some of the Fellowship members even cringed in great fear because of the dead Dwarves.

Max was the most shocked of all of them. "No…" he said, "…no… NNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dustin pulled an arrow out of one of the skeletons and looked at it. "Goblins!" he cried and threw it aside in disgust.

Aragorn, and Boromir pulled out their swords, ready to defend themselves. Gimli still cried in great shock.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir, "we should never have come here. "

Ethan and the hobbits were more than happy to leave as they started to walk backwards… out of the mine.

"Now, get out of here, get out!" Shane added his cry.

As they tried to leave… something grabbed Ethan…

…It was a long, snaking tentacle that came out of the water, pulling him down!

"Ethan!" the Hobbits cried out as the tentacle continued to pull him.

"Strider!" Conner cried out, calling for Trent's assistance.

Trent see the situation that Ethan is in.

"Help!" cried Ethan.

Sam, Blake, and Merry went out to help Ethan.

Conner hacks away at the tentacle, which made a difference.

"Get off him!" he yelled, "Strider!"

"Trent!" Hunter added.

The Hobbits were able to release Ethan from the tentacle and it went back into the water…

SPLOOSH!

…But even more tentacles came out in force, splashing out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbed Ethan again, by the leg. He is pulled out over the water… and into the air!

"No!" Blake

"Ethan!" Hunter cried out.

Dustin ran out onto the shore and shoots arrows. His arrows pierced some three-pronged tentacles that were wrapping themselves over Ethan's face…

"Strider!" Ethan cried out.

Aragorn, and Shane went to go out and fight the creature. The creature flung Ethan wildly in the air.

Trent and Shane cut some of the tentacles that were trying to catch them as well, making the creature cry in great pain…

Despite the Fellowship's efforts…

Ethan is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs. Set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ethan screamed at the top of their lungs…

The head of the kraken frightened Ethan. It was ready to eat him. But…

With a last vestige of spirit…

Trent and Shane were able to cut more of the kraken's tentacles… releasing Ethan, and Shane catched him.

"Into the mines!" commanded Tommy.

"Dustin," called out Shane, holding Ethan.

They ran towards the gates as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage, snaking after them.

Dustin takes aim at the creature…

"Into the cave!" commanded Trent

Dustin then fired the arrow at the kraken. His arrow runs deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoiled for a moment with a roar… allowing the Fellowship to run into the mines.

"Run!" Trent cried out to everyone.

The creature then crawled up to the doors…

CRUSH…!

And used its tentacles to slam the doors shut, causing a ton of rocks and boulders to fall down from the roof of the passageway… blocking the entrance completely… entombing them inside the mine…


	29. 27

Chapter 27: A Journey in the Dark

Moments later…

The Fellowship found themselves in a completely dark cavern, panting for breath in fear and doubt as the last rays of moonlight were obliterated…

"…We now have but one choice," Tommy quietly announced in the dark…

THUMP!

The wizard knocks his staff onto the ground, lighting it, showing the startled, frightened faces of the Fellowship…

"…We must face the long, dark of Moria," Tommy concluded, as he proceeded forward, "be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Everyone slowly and silently followed Tommy's lead as they carefully pick their way over the floor and up the broad steps…

"Quietly now," added Tommy, silently, "it is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The mines of Moria were very large… vast… and deep…

The path is rough-hewn and narrow, rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appear in the half-light of the caverns. Some feel that they'll go mad if they stay here any longer…

After 3 long days of trekking through the harsh caverns…

Through every dangerous and treacherous chasm…

Every steep climb of the stairways… finding Mithril, which value was worth even greater than the value of the Shire…

And even going through barrages of dead Dwarves…

Tommy finally led them towards a crossroads in the mine, at the top of a stairway…

…Three portals loomed before him. Tommy held out his staff. He glances from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turn towards the left-hand passage…

"I have no memory of this place," Tommy said to himself, whispering…

Tommy sat near the passageways, using his wits trying to find out what the right passageway is.

Trent and Shane, smoked their pipes and cigarettes.

Hunter and Blake whispered to each other.

"Are we lost?" asked Blake.

"No," answered Hunter assuredly.

"I think we're lost."

"Shh!" Conner quietly interrupted, "Tommy's thinking."

"Hunter," said Blake

"What Blake?"

Ethan, out of curiosity, turned around and spots a small figure coming from below, leaping from stone to stone. He rushed over to Tommy.

"There's something down there," Ethan said.

"It's Gollum," answered Tommy, apparently not surprised. It shocked them all.

"Gollum?" asked Ethan in shock.

"He's escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Ethan asked Gandalf.

"Escaped," answered Tommy, "…or set loose? Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story."

"Smeagol?" spoke Ethan.

Gollum clasped his dark, dirty fingers onto a stone implement. He looked up with his large, wet eyes that pierced the darkness, closely watching the Fellowship, overhearing them.

"Yes," said Tommy, "Smeagol he was once called, before the ring found him… before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity," said Ethan, as he looked back in Gollum's direction, with disgust in his voice, "Zack didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity," said a shocked Tommy, "it was pity that stayed Zack's hand. Many, that live, deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Gollum then left his hiding spot, slinking off into the darkness, to strike sometime later… if he gets the chance.

"…The pity of Zack may rule the fate of many," finished Tommy as he nodded.

Ethan sat down beside Tommy, with much sorrow within him.

"…I wish the ring had never come to me," he said, "…I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all, who live to see such times," Tommy consoled Ethan, leaning near him in a grandfatherly manner, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, as any other world Ethan, besides the will of evil. Zack was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it."


	30. 28

Chapter 28: Joel's Tomb

"…Ah," Tommy said so suddenly as he gestured his head toward one of the passageways, "…it's that way!" Everyone hears the news.

"He's remembered!" said Hunter.

"No," Tommy replied.

Tommy then went to his preferred passageway.

"…But the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Tommy added as he turned to Hunter, "if in doubt, Hunter, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship began to proceed down the passageway with Tommy in the lead…

It led into a dark… large… hollow room…

"Let me risk," said Tommy, silently, "a little more light…"

Tommy commanded his staff to lighten even more…

His brightened staff showed a grandiose hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. Members of the Fellowship, one by one, including Max… reacted and gasped in great and amazing awe as they observed their wondrous surroundings…

"Behold!" Tommy announced, "the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf."

"Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake," said a speechless Conner.

The grandiose halls of Dwarrowdelf were a great wonder throughout the dreadful mines of Moria. This was certainly one wonder… that truly gave Moria something special. However, it was still a very dark place to be in.

As the Fellowship continued their long journey through Dwarrowdelf's grandiose halls of stone…

Max sees a brightened, opened chamber on his right… and suddenly ran toward it, with a loud, quick gasp.

"…Max!" Tommy called out.

Max continued to run towards the door… and passed through it. He slowly and stopped suddenly at a stone tomb, littered with Dwarf skeletons around it…

"No…" said Max, saddened with great grief and sorrow, "…no." The others came into the tomb slowly, seeing Max grieving over the tomb.

Tommy approached the tomb and read the Dwarven runes on top of the tomb…

"'Here lies Joel, son of Fundin… Lord of Moria'…

"He is dead then," finished Tommy as he took his hat off, "…its as I feared."

Max gently placed his forehead on the edge of the grave. Tommy handed his staff and hat to Blake. Max cried his heart out very loudly… and sadly.

Max, with great sorrow in his voice began chanting, "…kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram... Balin tazlifi…"

Max sadly chanted this memorial, in honor of Joel…

Tommy finds and picks up a book held by a skeleton leaning against the tomb, and brushed and blew off the dust that settled upon it.

Dustin, out of urgency, silently said to Trent, "we must move on, we cannot linger."

Trent nods in agreement.

Tommy began reading the book as everyone listened intently:

They have taken the bridge… and the second hall…

We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long…

The ground shakes…

Drums… drums in the deep…

Reaching the end of that page, Tommy turned the page and continued to read…

We cannot get out…

A shadow moves in the dark…

As the Fellowship continued to listen, as well as glancing around uncomfortably… Blake stumbled back slightly and sees a Dwarf corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turned towards it…

Tommy went on reading…

We cannot get out…

As he reached the bottom of the page… he saw that the last, single line, was a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. It's as if the writer was suddenly… attacked.

Tommy lifts his head to the Fellowship in the uncomfortable silence…

"…They are coming!'" Tommy finished.

Blake, out of curiosity, reached out… and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse, but…

CRASH!

The skull slipped off, falling into the well with a resounding crash…

Tommy, as well as the others, whipped around, looking spooked. Blake turned to face the wizard, looking guilty. As he did…

The corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below…

CRRASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Where once was only silence… a ricocheting noise now filled every cranny…

Blake winces at each new wave of noise. The noise made a little more than enough noise to wake the dead…

CRASSSHHHH!

It lasted about a minute…

Moments later… the noise slowed down…

And stopped.

After the noise stopped, everyone let a few moments of silence

Tommy slammed the book shut, irritated at Blake.

"Fool of a Bradley Took!" the wizard said as he placed the book aside, "throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Tommy then snatched his hat and staff back from Blake.

When all seemed that they weren't heard… drums started to pound quietly. Tommy and the others slowly turned back towards the well and Blake turned back, also staring down into the well…

**

Boom…!

Boom…!

Boom…!

**

The pounding roamed throughout the mines, throughout every nook and cranny. The beat paused at first…

But the sound began pounding even louder and faster… like a heartbeat…

**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

**

Everyone was on alert as terror crept upon his or her faces and the pounding was closing in on them. Their battle in Moria was about to commence. Then Conner saw Ethan's sword starting to glow blue.

"Ethan," he said in a low voice.

Ethan also saw his sword glowing blue as he drew the blade, just a little.

Orcs!" Dustin called out in disgust.

Shane rushed to the door to have a look… but nearly got hit by two hissing arrows that hit the door, right in front of his face.

"Get back!" Trent cried out to the Hobbits, "you stay close to Tommy!"

Trent then dropped his torch and ran towards Shane, trying to help close the door.

As Trent and Shane closed the door… a bellow can be heard just outside.

"They have a cave troll," said Shane.

Dustin threw them weapons, in which Shane and Trent used to bar the door with. Tommy threw his hat aside and drew his sword.

"Yaaaahhh!" the wizard cried out.

The Hobbits drew their swords as well. The Orcs and many creatures beyond, reached the door… pounding outside, breaking the doors down…

As they did… Max roared as he stepped on top of the tomb.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come!" Max cried out, "there is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The creatures continued to break the door. Weapons crashed through the splintering spaces…

The Fellowship, one by one, continued their vigilance for the impending battle…

Dustin and Trent stand poised, ready to shoot…

The Hobbits are ready as well, though fear clouds their eyes…

Dustin shot an arrow, which apparently hit something, that rang out a shrill cry. Then he shot another arrow. Trent also shot arrows and hits some of the Orcs as well. Then…

BASH!

The Orcs finally broke through the door…

And the battle began as the Orcs flooded into the tomb. Trent and Dustin pierce Orcs with their arrows while Shane smashes another with his sword. Gimli caught one right in the stomach.

Tommy then roared out, as he joined the fray. The Hobbits went with him.

The battle was intense. Many Orcs were killed in the fray. Trent beheaded an Orc and black blood spewed forth.

their attention drawn upwards. Aragorn and Shane look up as well…

A cave troll smashed through the doorway, appearing right in front of Conner. Chains led from its wrists to an Orc's hand.

Dustin shoots the cave troll in the shoulder and the beast growled clasping a hand to the wound. The troll roared. Conner slipped under the troll as it swung its club, striking the ground.

The Troll smashed the tomb Max is standing on top of, but misses Max, then kills several of the Orcs in its attempt to get the dwarf. Max fought more Orcs.

Dustin is on top of a ledge, killing each Orc that came along. The Troll uses its chain like a whip, trying to hit Dustin, but he dodges it. The chain became momentarily caught around a pillar, and Dustin ran up it to stand on top of the Troll's head and shot an arrow at its head, but jumped off when the Troll growled and tried to grab for his ankles.

Conner used his frying pan to hit the Orcs, one by one.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Conner said as he hit another Orc.

The Cavetroll caught sight of the three Hobbits.

Trent look at Ethan's predicament.

"Ethan!" Trent cried out.

The Hobbits dodge, but Ethan went one way while Hunter, and Blake went the other way.

The Troll followed Ethan, who manages to stay on the opposite side of the pillar from the Troll. Ethan dodged around the pillar. The troll peered around it. Not being able to see him, it peered around the other side, causing Ethan to dodge out of its vision. It disappeared back. Ethan carefully looks around the pillar, and the troll was gone. He draws a deep breath…

ROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Then the Troll, out of nowhere, blasts around the pillar, bellowing in Ethan's face, taking him by surprise as he fell down back behind the pillar in a corner.

The troll found him nevertheless and grabbed him. The troll lifted and dragged Ethan from the edge of a recess.

Ethan called out for help as he was being dragged, "Trent! Trent!"

"Ethan!" Trent yelled.

Ethan then cut the Troll's hand with the sword, Sting as Trent came to his rescue. The troll tried to reach for Ethan again but Trent grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll with it. It did not penetrate its flesh, but held the beast at bay.

Blake and Hunter began throwing stones at the troll's head,The troll, infuriated, swings his arm down and hits Trent, sending him flying across the room. He landed onto a wall and collapsed onto the floor.

Ethan went to shake Trent, but he couldn't get up. The troll grabbed the spear and aimed at Ethan. Luckily, he dodged the spear. He tried to run but the troll blocked his path, sending him against the wall. Before Ethan could move out of the way…

SLICE!

The Troll stabbed Ethan with the spear! Everyone was shocked…

Ethan panted out, "Unggggh!"

The troll, however, growled in great satisfaction…

Hunter, and Blake, out of anger and sorrow of Ethan's stabbing by the troll… jumped onto the troll from the ledge and attacked it, stabbing it wildly.

"Ethan?" asked a confused and shocked Conner…

"…Unggggh!" Ethan continued panting…

Tommy stared silently across the room, stunned at Ethan's stabbing…

"Ethan!" Conner cried out as he rushed bravely towards his friend.

Then… Trent regained consciousness… and saw that the troll stabbed Ethan. He gasped in great and anguished shock at this crisis…

Broken from their shocked trance, Trent, Shane, and Tommy fight madly to reach the Hobbit…

Ethan continued panting fatally until…

He slowly collapsed onto the floor with the spear sticking into his chest…

After the stabbing of Ethan by the Cavetroll, Hunter, and Blake.

continue to attack and stab the creature wildly. The Troll grabbed Hunter, and threw them off. Blake was the only one who continued his assault on top of the Troll…

Tommy and Max fought the Troll, Dustin aimed his arrow at the troll, hoping not to shoot Blake. Blake then stabbed it again hard, making the troll lean back, screaming. Dustin shot his arrow…

SWOOP!

And hit the Troll through the mouth through the brain. The Troll then began to swoon… and swoon even more until…

The Troll slowly collapsed onto the ground… with a loud thud, throwing Blake off of the monstrous creature.

Everyone looked at the dead creature.

" the Fellowship then rushed over to Ethan. They saw for themselves that Ethan was very much dead.

Conner, and Trent were the closest to him.

"Oh no," said Trent in great shock.

As Trent started to roll Ethan over…

Ethan quickly sat up, panting for breath… he was still alive!

The rest of the Fellowship lightened their expressions knowing that Ethan was still alive, after being stabbed.

"He's alive," said Conner in great relief.

Ethan placed his hand over the spot, where he was stabbed… but was miraculously unharmed by the troll's weapon.

"…I'm alright," said Ethan… continuing to gasp for breath, "…I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," said a skeptical, but relieved Trent, "…that spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

"I think," opined Tommy, "there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye,

Ethan showed them the reason for his survival as he pulled open his shirt to reveal… a protective undershirt made of Mithril that Zack gave him. The sight of its presence astounded everyone. Conner felt how soft the material was as it gleamed brightly.

"…Its Mithril," answered Max in great awe.

"You are full of surprises, Master James Baggins," Max added brightly.


	31. 29

Chapter 29: The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm

But their celebration was about to be cut short…

They heard more loud noises coming. More Orcs are approaching!

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" commanded Tommy…

The Fellowship began running out of the tomb, through the giant cavern, following Tommy's lead. Greater numbers of Orcs were right behind them. And if that wasn't all…

More Orcs sprang out of the cracks, numbering in thousands of creatures, both on the floor and on top of the ceiling…

The creatures crawled down the grandiose pillars like a swarm of spiders. The number of Orcs kept growing… and growing… and growing… until the Orcs became overwhelming for everyone,

Despite this, the Fellowship kept running throughout the cavern…

But alas… the Orcs came in front of the Fellowship… cutting them off from getting to the bridge. The swarming number of Orcs instantly surrounded the Fellowship. The Orcs and Goblins growled at the Fellowship, crying out for their blood. Blake swallowed a gulp in fear. Everyone had their weapons at the ready… awaiting the final battle…

"Grr!" Max growled in anticipation…

As they all were ready to fight…

**

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**

There came a loud, thunderous roar in the distance and the Orcs began to scatter away from the Fellowship…

Max cried out in great triumph, knowing that the Orcs ran away…

But the others knew that it was more trouble that was coming. The cavern was completely clear again, awaiting this new challenge…

The Fellowship then saw an incoming, fiery-red light, which lightens up the vast, high-towering caverns…

"What," asked Shane, "is this new devilry?"

A few moments of frightening silence began passing between the Fellowship…

Tommy was concentrating…

Trent, and the rest of the Fellowship wait in surprise, as well as horror… to find out what this new threat is…

Tommy… after a few, frightening moments of meditating… slowly opened his eyes as the roar became louder… and louder…

**

GGRRRRRRRRRRR!

**

That growl made most of the Fellowship, tremble in great fear and horror…

"…A Balrog," Tommy announced quietly, also in great shock and horror…

"…A demon of the ancient world…" Gandalf answered, maintaining his horrified behavior…

**GGRRRRRRRRR!**

The frightening roars became even louder as the horrifying fiery light got closer… and closer towards them, making them fear this inhuman creature…

"This foe is beyond any of you… RUN!" Tommy commanded.

The Fellowship ran towards a passageway. Tommy let the others pass before him. Shane… while in the front… runs abruptly toward the edge of the path, dropped his torch… and teetered very dangerously on the edge of a very long drop. Dustin pulled Shane back from the edge to keep him from falling.

The others reached up to them, one by one, stopping at the edge of the path where Boromir almost fell.

Trent, and Tommy were the last ones through.

Trent tended to Tommy. "Tommy," he said.

"…Lead them on, Trent," said Tommy, "…the bridge is near."

The wizard pointed to the stone bridge, just ahead of him. Trent wanted to go and fight the creature… but Tommy pushed him back.

"Do as I say!" cried Tommy, "…swords are no more use here."

The Fellowship began running down the flight of endless staircases, trying to evade the Balrog. And as they continued going downstairs… they reached a gap and stopped. Dustin jumped the gap first. The Balrog's roars became louder… and louder as Tommy looked back.

Dustin beckoned to Tommy, "Tommy!"

Using all of his strength… Tommy jumped the gap, as arrows started to whistle through the air, striking the stones at their feet.

As the arrows continued to whistle through the air, Trent and Dustin shoot back and hit a few Orcs, one of which… was shot in the head by Dustin and fell into the abyss.

"Hunter, Blake!" Shane cried out, grabbing the two Hobbits and jumped across, causing the edge to crumble.

More Orcs started to fire more arrows. And Dustin countered each of them…

Then Trent grabbed Conner, "Conner! He said as he tossed him over, Shane caught Conner.

Trent proceeded to toss Max next but he stopped him, holding up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," said Max.

The insistent Dwarf took a jump across the increased in size gap. He managed to land on the edge of the other side and nearly fell… but Dustin caught him by the beard, which Max didn't appreciate very much…

"Arg! Not the beard!" he called out reproachfully. Dustin managed to pull the Drawf onto the staircase from the chasm.

Only Ethan, and Trent were left to jump across. But that would be more difficult as more of the stone steps crumble and fall into the abyss.

They scramble back and struggle to their feet, looking at the widened gap that now is too far to Jump.

"Steady," Trent said to Ethan, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Despite the very large gap that lies before them, Trent was ready to try to jump the gap with Ethan… if he was ready to.

"Hold on!" Aragorn cried out to Frodo, preparing to jump…

CRUSH…!

The Balrog is heard approaching from the other hall, as its fiery light is seen, getting closer.

Stone structures around the mine begin to collapse. As the Balrog draws near…

A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes down the steps behind Trent and Ethan…

CRASH…!

Creating one more gap behind them and weakened the stairs' foundation. The stairs begin to wobble… increasing more despair into the rest of the Fellowship…

The stairs continued to wobble.

Ethan," said Trent, "hold on."

The two began to balance themselves… and the stairs…

The stairs were still about to fall…

"Lean forward," Trent commanded. They shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide…

Everyone cried out to them, "come on."

And then…

BAMM!

The wobbling stairs slammed onto the steps where their companion, Ethan, and Trent leaped across to safety. Turning, the Fellowship kept running as the enormous section of the staircase… falls slowly into the abyss.

The Fellowship finally reached the end of the stairs, crossing onto the floor. Fire appeared behind them.

"Over the bridge," commanded Tommy, letting the others pass ahead of him, "…fly!"

as the Balrog began to emerge from the chasm behind him…

as the Balrog came out of the chasm and appeared standing right in front of Tommy… and roared very loudly, blowing strong gusts of the creature's hot breath at the wizard. Tommy then ran along with the rest of the Fellowship.

The Fellowship, seeing the Balrog chasing after them, ran towards and finally… starts to cross the bridge. Trent and Shane were in the lead, followed By Ethan, Hunter, Blake, Conner, Max, and Dustin...

Tommy, however, stopped at the center of the bridge to turn and face the Balrog with his staff and sword. Everyone gasped in shock.

"You cannot pass!" Tommy called out to the demon…

"Tommy!" cried Ethan.

A wave of flame spreads across the Balrog as it readied itself for battle with the wizard. Tommy began…

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor… "

He held out his staff as it illuminated the bridge. The Balrog then draws a flaming sword…

"…The dark fire shall not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN!"

Then the demon strikes his sword down at Tommy, but Tommy parried the blow with Glamdring, shattering the Balrog's sword.

"Arg!" growled Tommy.

Tommy continued his assault, "Go back to the shadow…!"

…The Balrog began to step forward, brandishing a flaming whip and lashed it about menacingly…

"YOU…" Tommy yelled as he raised his staff over his head, "…SHALL NOT… PASS…!"

**

CRACK!

**

Tommy slammed his staff on the bridge, releasing a flash of white light that drove the Balrog back a little. The wizard holds his own against the monster. As the Balrog tried to step forward…

…The Bridge gives way… dropping the Balrog slowly into the chasm…

Tommy, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall… then he turned around to follow the others, but…

The tail of the Balrog's whip caught Tommy's ankle and pulled him down, dangling very dangerously over the edge of the wrecked bridge.

Tommy clings onto the bridge but strained to keep his grip…

Ethan began to rush towards the wizard, but Shane restrained him.

"No, no!" Shane said to Ethan.

"Tommy!" Ethan cried out as he struggled against Shane…

Tommy continued to struggle on the edge, but then… he stopped to look at the faces of the shocked, frightened Fellowship… one last time…

"…Fly you fools!" said Tommy before letting himself lose his grip… and fell right into the chasm, following his enemy, deep into the abyss…

"…NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ethan screamed, with great anguish.

Trent looked with shocked, as well as saddened faces. as Shane carried Ethan with him…

"Trent!" Shane called as Ethan continued to scream in anguish of Gandalf's sacrifice…

Trent ran out to the exit together, dodging Orc arrows shooting at Him. He went up the stairs, following the others…

The Fellowship came streaming out of the East Gate of Moria, running as fast as they could… away from the Orcs…

Everyone was distraught over what happened to Tommy…

Conner sat on the ground, bowing his head onto his hands and began to weep greatly…

Shane tried to restrain Max as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow…

Hunter consoled Blake, who lay crying on the ground….

Dustin wore a look of shock and disbelief…

Trent wiped his sword clean. "…Dustin," he said, "…get them up."

Shane objected, "give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall," Trent countered, "these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Trent re-sheathed his sword as he ordered, "…come Shane, Dustin, Max, everyone… get them up!"

Trent went up to Conner and picked him off the ground.

"On your feet, Conner," Trent firmly said to the grieving Hobbit. Then he turned to Ethan, who was at a distance away from them… appearing to be leaving.

"Ethan!" Trent called out, "Ethan!"

Ethan stopped where he was.

Ethan was grieving alone as he slowly turned his head towards his companions… weeping silently.

Still grieving over the loss of Tommy, the Fellowship journeys toward the Woods of Lothlorien for protection. The Fellowship came across a very cold stream called Dimrill Dale. As they drew near towards the woods, Trent ran up onto a rock.


	32. 30

Chapter 30: Lothlorien

After a long, stressing journey, the Fellowship jogged across a grassy field, towards the mystical woods of Lothlorien, halting under the eaves of the forest of tall, gold and silver-lined, and shapely trees. Lichen and moss covered the ancient trees. Leaves slowly twirled down to the earth.

As the Fellowship wandered deeper into Lothlorien, Max went nervous, so nervous that he was uneasy enough to tell the hobbits who were behind him.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! he said.

"They say," Max answered as everyone else listened intently, "that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch… of terrible power. All who look upon her… fall under her spell…"

Suddenly…

Ethan heard a voice that echoed in his head, 'Ethan… '

The voice froze him solid. He looked around in shock, trying to find out where that voice was coming from. The voice was soft and feminine.

"…And are never seen again…" Max finished.

The echoing female voice continued to speak to Ethan… as a flash of feminine eyes appeared in his mind, 'your coming to us… is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer…'

Ethan froze again. Apparently, he was the only one who heard the voice…

"Ethan?" inquired Conner, wondering what was wrong with him.

Ethan nodded at Sam and kept moving.

Max continued his determination to avoid being… enchanted by the Elf-witch.

"Well," he said, "here's one Dwarf she won't ensnared so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox… oh!"

Max immediately found himself at the mercy of a bow and arrow, after that boastful remark…

Then… Elves, with drawn bows, began to surround the Fellowship, surprising them one by one. Dustin drew his bow as well, pointing at his kin.

Ethan held his hands in the air, gesturing that he means no harm.

A voice came from the Elf archers, "the Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

The Elf who spoke came out of the woods, facing the Fellowship. He had blonde hair, the same as the rest of his Elf archers, and was also armed with a bow.

Max growled at the insult.

Trent spoke to the lead Elf, "Ryan Mitchell o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn (Ryan Mitchell of Lorien. We have come for help. We need your protection)."

"Trent," interjected Max, still at bowpoint, "these woods are perilous… we should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lord and Lady of the Wood," announced Ryan, "you cannot go back."

Ryan looked down at Ethan closely… yet warily. Ethan stared back at Ryan. The Fellowship wondered what the lead Elf was going to do with them…

"You will follow me," Ryan said to the Fellowship. The Fellowship followed Ryan, accompanied by the Elf archers.

The caravan of Elves led the Fellowship along a ridge, trekking even deeper throughout the golden woods. Shane glances at Ethan behind him, as though concerned for the Hobbit.

"Ethan," Shane spoke to Ethan, "Tommy's death was not in vain... nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Ethan... don't carry the weight of the dead."

The group came up to the end of the high ridge and looked out. Below them, behind the mists, under sunset, a great glade of trees rose above the world, green and gold, with rays of light drifting from the branches of trees. The very sight of the glade Greatly.

"Caras Galadhon," proclaimed Ryan brightly, "the heart of Elvendom on earth, realm of the Lord Captain Mitchell… and of Hayley Ziktor, Lady of Light."

"…Come," said Haldir, "they are waiting."

The Fellowship entered Caras Galadhon as night fell. The trees inside the city were very enormous, perhaps even taller than the towering pillars of Dwarrowdelf. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Far above… the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loomed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves were scattered about. Slowly, they gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side, and looked up.

With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Hayley was very beautiful. Her hair was Golden blond. She was dressed completely in white. Frodo, Sam, and the others were astounded by Galadriel's beauty, with wide, overwhelmed expressions in their eyes. Trent touched his head reverently in greeting…

Captain Mitchelle was the first to speak, "Nine there are here, yet Eight there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Tommy…for I much desire to speak with him."

The Fellowship put on sad faces to Captain Mitchell's question.

Hayley answered for them, " Tommy the Grey did not pass the borders of this land… he has fallen into shadow." Hayley looked upon Trent, reading the answer in his eyes.

He was taken," interjected Dustin, "by both Shadow and Flame… a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Hayley looked down upon Max's expressions

of sadness by the mention of Tommy.

The lady of Light said to them, "do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Max Cooper, son of Glóin…

Max looked up at her in response to Galadriel's sympathy.

Hayley went on, "for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands… love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" inquired Captain Mitchell, "without Tommy… hope is lost."

"The quest," Hayley announced, "stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all..."

She then looked at Shane, who can't stand her gaze.

He starts shaking and crying and casts his eyes downwards.

Hayley looked down at Conner who, in turn, continued to gaze at Hayley, as well. She smiled at him also…

"Yet," she said, "hope remains… while the company is true."

Hayley faced the rest of the Fellowship, as she continued, "…do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are wearied with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace…"

'Welcome, Ethan of the Shire,' Hayley said, communicating with her thoughts to Ethan, as she widened her eyes at him, '…one who has seen the EYE!'

In that instant… Ethan remembered those eyes. They were the same eyes he saw in his mind.

Later, the Fellowship was provided with an area them to rest in, on the ground. The Fellowship began to set up their beds for their time of peaceful sleep, flourished by the soft, sweet singing of Elves within the trees…

A Olorin i yaresse…

Mentaner i Numeherui…

"…It's a lament for Tommy, Dustin said softly.

Tirien i Romenori…

Maiarion i Oiosaila…

Mana elye etevanne…

"What do they say about him?" Hunter asked Dustin.

"I have not the heart to tell you," replied Dustin, "…for me, the grief is still too near."

The Elves continued to sing their beautiful, enchanting song, in honor of Tommy…

Norie i melanelye?

Ilfirin nairelma…

ullume nucuvalme…

Nauva i nauva...

Ú-reniathach…

i amar galen…

I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen.

Trent spot Shane, seated on a great tree root. He appeared to be restless. Trent assured him, "take some rest. These borders are well-protected."

"…Rest?" Shane queried incredulously, "…what rest? I will find no rest here,

Trent concern to Shane's restlessness grew greatly.

"I heard her voice inside my head," Shane continued, "she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Trent sat next to Shane, hoping to give him some comfort. After a long pause… Shane began to tell his reasons for his lack of hope.

"…My father is a noble man," Shane explained, "but his rule is failing, and now our... our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

"Shane asked Trent. "Have you seen it Trent? The White Tower of Ecthelion… glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City," said Trent, "…long ago."

as Shane laid his hand on Trent, "because one day, I and Trent's paths shall lead us there… and the tower guard shall take up the call… 'The lords of Gondor have returned!'"

Trent smiled slightly, then he looked away in deep thought. He may not have been too happy with Shane's remark because he still had to deal with his personal demons,


	33. 31

Chapter 31: The Mirror of Hayley

The Fellowship was asleep. Shining with soft white light, a figure in a flowing dress walked by them. Ethan woke up with a start as though by some invisible sign…

He saw Hayley, gliding past Elven statues among the trees, frozen amid their merriment in the dark night; she looked neither to the right or left nor made any apparent sign.

Ethan proceeded to follow her, as though beckoned…

As Ethan continued to walk away from the sleeping Fellowship, being beckoned by Hayley,

Hayley continued to glide softly, past Elven statues among the trees, and walked down a set of steps, descending to her garden in a glade. Ethan slowly followed her down to the garden.

At Hayley's glade, Hayley slowly filled a silver ewer with water from a trickling stream. Hayley turned to Ethan as she stood before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it.

"I see that you have come Ethan," said Hayley.

Ethan nodded in response.

"Will you look into the mirror, Ethan?" asked Hayley.

Ethan proceeded towards Hayley as he asked, "what will I see?"

Hayley stepped up to the basin as she answers, "even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…"

She began pouring the water slowly into the basin…

"…Things that were…

"…Things that are…

"…And some things… "

Hayley emptied the water from the ewer into the basin and slowly stepped away…

"…That have not yet come to pass," Hayley finished.

Ethan, out of reluctant curiosity, slowly stepped up onto a low platform below the mirror to take a look. Ethan was the only one whom Hayley welcomed to look into her mirror…

Ethan began peering down… but saw nothing but his reflection. The Hobbit looked up at Hayley for a moment. The She-Elf nodded her assurance to Ethan. Then, Ethan peered down into the mirror again.

The mirror cleared… and showed visions of Dustin… Merry and Blake… and Conner, whom were all watching Ethan with reproachful expressions on their faces…

Then, the vision changed…

And the Green Dragon Inn appeared in the ripples, green and cheery as it ever had been…

Then… fires belched up, flaming from windows and doors, as Orcs were chasing… and killing Hobbits for sport and pleasure.

This vision alone… has made Ethan gasp in great fear and horror with wide, fearful eyes…

The vision became more horrifying… as grey skies and many dark hills were shouldered with machinery and industry throughout the Shire…

An Orc's whip lashed very roughly and painfully onto one of the Hobbits… as a line of Hobbits were driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Orcs…

Everything Ethan knew to be great, green and good in the world… was reduced to a barren wasteland that was just as barren as Mordor and Isengard…

Suddenly…

The Eye of Sauron filled the mirror, closing menacingly in on Ethan…

The ring, hanging from Ethan's neck, pulled him closer to the water… towards Sauron…

Steam began to curl up from the basin as Sauron spoke to Ethan in his dark, ghastly tongue…

The ring hanged in the pit of blackness within the fires of the Eye, as it continued pulling itself, along with Ethan… towards the fiery eye…

Terrified, Ethan quickly grabbed the ring… and jerked back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the Grass.

Hayley spoke to Ethan, "…I know what it is you saw."

Ethan gasped, hearing Hayley's statement. The Hobbit picked himself off of the ground, facing her.

"…For it is also in my mind," Hayley added.

"…Destruction," replied Hayley, "…and death."

Hayley went on, communicating her thoughts, "Ethan's apocalyptic vision is but a mere example of what will befall your world as it will befall in this world."

"…It is what will come to pass," Hayley continued further, "…if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak…

"…You should also be wary… of your other companions' desires for the ring… as well as your own desires for the ring yourselves…

"…One by one… it will destroy you all," Hayley concluded.

Ethan completely and unconditionally agreed with Hayley's warnings. The frightened Hobbit slowly proceeded toward Hayley…

"…If you ask it of me," thought Ethan to Hayley, as he held out his hand, showing the ring to her, "…I will give you the One Ring."

Ethan was actually offering the ring to her.

Ethan waited for Hayley's next move as her hand was nearly over his open hand that has the ring in it…

But then…

Hayley's image began to change, "…in place of a dark lord, you would have a **QUEEN!**"

Hayley suddenly towered over Ethan, her cloak running ragged in a sudden wind, her eyes like dark hollows, arms flung high, and her hair billowed around her. As though underwater, the glade became murky and green.

Hayley ominously added… **"NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA…! "**

Ethan backed away in fright.

**

"…STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR…!"

**

Then…

Hayley let her arms slowly fall, as the great, dark, murky light faded… and the pitilessness of her image disappeared. Ethan, as Well.

Hayley backed away from the ring. But for a moment… she looked old, and it seemed to bring her no joy to have done the right thing.

Breathing heavily, Hayley turned away from Ethan and smiled saying, "I passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Hayley."

"I cannot do this alone," said a troubled Ethan.

Hayley turned back toward Ethan.

"You are a ringbearer, Ethan," Hayley stated, "to bear a ring of power… is to be alone."

Hayley lifted her hand to show Ethan and the others… an adorned silver-lined ring on her finger

"This is Nenya, the ring of Adamant," she announced to them, "and I am its keeper."

Hayley then turned back to Ethan as she went on, "this task… was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way…

"…No one will," she concluded fatefully.

"Then I know what I must do," resolved Ethan.

Ethan look at Hayley once more.

"…I'm afraid to do it," he finished

Hayley crouched down to meet Ethan at eye-level.

"…Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," Hayley assured the uncertain Hobbit.

With that, Ethan tightly re-clutched the ring into his hand.


	34. 32

Chapter 32: The Fighting Uruk-Hai

Meanwhile at the barren valley of Isengard, as the sound of hammering and mining operations filled the land and sky, Zeltrax speaks to one of the newborn Uruk-Hai in Orthanc tower.

"Do you know," he asked, "how the Orcs first came into being?"

The creature growled at Zeltrax's question.

"…They were Elves once," Zeltrax added as he circled round the creature, "taken by the dark powers…

"…Tortured… and mutilated."

The Uruk snarled again…

"A ruined," Zeltrax went on, "…and terrible form of life."

The creature growled even louder to Zeltrax's talk of the Orcs. Zeltrax then stopped circling to face the brutal creature.

"And now… perfected. My fighting Uruk-Hai…

"…Whom do you serve?"

"ZELTRAX!" the Uruk roared in response…

In the treacherous caverns of Isengard, Zeltrax painted the Uruk with his white hand. That Uruk, along with others, growled and snarled as they began painting their brethren with the white hand, signifying that they're part of Zeltrax's army. The Uruk-Hai warriors were fitted with armor and given weapons made by Zeltrax's Orc followers.

Zeltrax stood on a balcony. The leader of the Uruks stood beside him. The rest of the Uruk-Hai troops assembled below, awaiting his orders…

"HUNT THEM DOWN!" ordered Zeltrax, "DO NOT STOP UNTIL THEY ARE FOUND!

"You do not know pain, you do not know fear… YOU WILL TASTE MAN-FLESH!"

The Uruks roared and growled, raising and shaking their weapons above their heads.

Zeltrax turned to the leader to give his personal command to him.

"One of the halflings," he said, "carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive… and unspoiled."

The Uruk leader growled, waiting and anticipating for the chance to serve Zeltrax faithfully… with brutal intent.

"Kill the others!" Zeltrax added grimly.

And so…

The Uruk-Hai, as they roared, roamed in great numbers as they set out from Isengard for their first mission: to hunt down the Fellowship, and to bring the ring to Zeltrax.


	35. 33

Chapter 33: Farewell to Lorien

Morning fell over Lothlorien.

Elves prepared for the departure of the Fellowship. Dustin was among them, shifting parcels into a set of six boats provided by the Galadhrim.

Grey Elvish cloaks were fastened around the Fellowship members with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

but accepted it on the Elves' behalf. They were also given packages of Lembas bread, the way-bread of the Elves.

Captain Mitchell speaks, "never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Hunter, Blake, and Shane boarded the First boat…

Dustin and Max boarded the Second boat…

And Ethan and Conner boarded the last boat, as they waited for Trent. Conner tried to steady himself, as though he was unused to boats.

Every league you travel south," said Captain Mitchell, "the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the Eastern Shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

Captain Mitchell then turned to Trent. Trent looked down to see Captain Mitchell holding a dagger for him to have. Trent took the dagger, and unsheathed it. The blade glinted brightly before his eyes.

Le aphadar aen (You are being tracked)," Celeborn said warningly to Trent.

Trent re-sheathed the dagger.

"By river," Captain Mitchell added, "you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Sometime later… a paddle splashed into the water…

The Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Elves onshore. The sun is reaching its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rises far away, in the mists. Voices sing with the rising dawn…

A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien…

Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien…

Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron…!

Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier…

Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva…

Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar…

Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…

The boats continued to move downstream, and they spot Hayley, standing silently on the shore, clothed in white. Ethan looked at Hayley and looked down at the glass-object shaped like a teardrop in his hand, which was undoubtedly, given to him by Hayley.

Eight of the Fellowship members received gifts from Hayley…

Dustin received a new bow from Hayley…

"My gift for you, Dustin," said Hayley, handing the new bow to Dustin, "is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Dustin took the bow and stretched the bow to test it. He was filled with awe within his eyes.

Hayley gave daggers to Hunter and Blake.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," said Hayley, "they have already seen service in war."

Blake, at first, seemed uneasy to use them.

"Do not fear young Blake Bradley Took," Hayley assured Blake, "you will find your courage."

Sam came up afterwards…

" And for you, Conner Mcknight Gamgee," said Hayley, giving rope to Conner, "Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," said Conner with humble gratitude. Then he looks sidelong at the blades held by Hunter and Blake.

"Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Conner asked hopefully.

The Lady of the Galadhrim smiled and turned to the next Fellowship member in line. It is Max, who diverts his eyes downwards.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Hayley asked Max with her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.

"Nothing," Max grunted suddenly… and then…

He looked up and answered further, "…except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time… for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Hayley giggles, smiling at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away… but halts to turn back.

"Actually, there was one thing," added Max so suddenly but stuttered, "ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…"

Max wanted a stand of Hayley's hair… but received three strands of her hair instead, filling him with a great smile on his face. One thing was now certain for Max... he would never, from this point forward, call anything else in the world fair... unless it was a gift to him... from Hayley.

…

Trent was next, as Hayley stood before him placing her hand on the Evenstar pendant on his neck.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," said Hayley with sorrow, "am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Kira Ford Undómiel… pelitha (for her love, I fear the grace of Kira Ford Evenstar…will diminish)."

For a brief moment… the two shared a sorrow in their eyes.

Then Trent said to Hayley, "aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen… Aníron… e ciratha a Valannor (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor)."

"That choice is yet before her," Hayley replied in the common tongue, "you have your own choice to make, Trent… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil… "

Then… her voice deepened with great concern as she finished, "or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin."

Silence followed as Trent pondered her warnings…

Branches shake…

A spider web's glimmering strands… swayed in the wind…

Hayley glanced at the pendant, and smiled.

"…Namárië (Farewell)," Hayley said her farewells to Trent, "neravanyar i gerich (There is much you have yet to do)."

She then looked in Trent's eyes with both sorrow and joy…

"Dan… ú-'eveditham, Elessar. (We… shall not meet again, Elessar)," Hayley said her last statement to Trent.

Ethan was last in line.

Ethan was the last one to receive a gift from Hayley.

Hayley looked down on Ethan, handing him a crystalline vessel in the shape of a teardrop, filling with clear water and a shining light.

"Farewell, Ethan James Baggins," said Hayley, "I give you the light of Earendil… our most beloved star. Namárië."

Hayley then went down towards Ethan… and kissed his forehead…

Back in the boats, the Fellowship continued to leave, as Hayley waved goodbye to them with Nenya adorned on her hand. Ethan remembered the last thing Hayley said to him…

"…May it be a light for you in dark places… when all other lights… go out."


	36. 34

Chapter 34: The Great River

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river… and left Lothlórien behind. White Mountains rose starkly beneath blue skies and green trees…

Going further…

The Fellowship continued to row vigilantly… through the river. Trying to outrun their enemies… the Uruk-Hai. The Fellowship kept their boats in line, but as far apart from each other as they could, holding the middle of the stream. Ethan sat silently with Trent and Conner… knowing that he was going to make a choice that will turn the lives of the rest of the Fellowship members… upside down.

On the Eastern shore of the river…

The Uruk-Hai continued their march through the woods…

The Three boats of the Fellowship continued to sail, unaware that the Uruks were drawing close…

The Uruk leader, looked to his side, in the direction of the Anduin River…

Immediately alerting Dustin as he turned his head so suddenly and looked at the leader's direction. Kenshin matched Dustin' gaze towards the Eastern Shore and sensed the great evil of the Uruk-Hai within the woods before him.

With that… the Uruk leader turned his head away from the river… and directed his troops to move faster….

Birds crowed high into the sky, startling the Fellowship…

The Uruks continued relentlessly… to patrol the Eastern Shore of the Anduin River. They would never, never give up until they found Ethan and killed the other Fellowship members.


	37. 35

Chapter 35: The Argonath

As the Fellowship continued to journey on the river… they began to pass through a canyon. Trent and Shane's boats were right next to each other.

Trent lifted his head… and half-smiled for a moment before he tapped Ethan on the shoulder…

"Ethan," Trent said quietly to Ethan as he pointed upwards…

"…The Argonath" Trent silently answered…

Trent, as well as the rest of the Fellowship began to saw what was in front of them…

A sign of a very grand… and very enormous sculpture of a man in a helmet appeared before their eyes…

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old… my kin," Trent silently added to

Ethan, who was mystified beyond imagination at the wondrous sculpture in front of them.

Ethan, and Conner… perhaps even more so.

Two gigantic… majestic statues of the old kings were carved right out of the rock, proudly standing on each side of the Anduin…

Two vast quarries line the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building…

Their left arms were held aloft, their palms faced outwards in gesture of warning…

Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom…

The rest of the Fellowship went speechless to what they saw before them…

Shane smiled very brightly, along with Hunter and Blake.

If anything else… out of all Middle-Earth… the towering Argonath must be the greatest wonder of this world…

The Fellowship sailed past the statues, into a lake, heading towards a great, roaring waterfall…

On either side of the falls… the land rises in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins…

And in the center of the rushing water… a pinnacle of rock rises sheer from the cascade.

The Fellowship finally found an old moorage in which to beach their boats with.

As they disembarked on the gravel beach, Shane looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a very silent conflict within him, and Ethan glances at him, looking very disturbed.

The rest of the Fellowship began unloading their supplies to make camp. The last stage of the quest was now before them all.

Conner was sitting bleached against a stone, fiddling around with his sword as well. Max, and Blake sat together, near a campfire.

Trent gathered the last of their supplies as he announced, "we cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" interjected Max, "just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin looked up alarmed, as everyone else had their attention towards Max…

"…Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" finished Max.

"That is our road," returned Trent, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?!" huffed a perturbed Max, "Phrrrrr…"

Dustin, in an alarmed state… went up to Trent to warn him.

"We must leave now," he said urgently.

"No," countered Trent, "Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me," Dustin said as his gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles…

Dustin went on, "a shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it.


	38. 36

Chapter 36: Parth Galen

While that was going on, Max was still full of unrest as he continued tending to the fire. Hunter returned, gathering firewood.

"No Dwarf need recover strength!" Max huffed to himself.

Fearing that he may have insulted Hunter, Max added, "pay no heed to that young Hobbit."

Then Hunter looked around… to see that Ethan was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ethan?" Hunter inquired.

Everyone was startled knowing that Ethan was gone. Conner, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Trent looked over the camp. His gaze stops on Shane's shield, lying with his baggage. Shane was missing as well.

Ethan went on, wandering through the woods of Amon Hen, the Hills of Hearing and Sight. He may still intend to go off on his own, leaving the others behind. Ethan stood by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground.

Just when Ethan thought he was alone…

"None of us should be wandering alone."

A voice emitted from a distance. It was Shane gathering up firewood, as he approached Ethan across the leaf-littered earth.

Shane went on explaining, "…you least of all. So much depends on you."

Then Shane stopped gathering wood, looking perplexed at Ethan.

"Ethan?" he asked, even more perplexed.

Ethan and Shane paused for a moment…

Shane broke the silence, "…I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?

Ethan gave no answer to Shane's concerns.

Shane then added, "There are other ways, Ethan, other paths that we might take."

Shane and Ethan continued their argument.

"I know what you would say," said Ethan, "and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning?" asked Shane as he started to come up to Ethan, a little ominously, "against what? We're all afraid Ethan… but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way!" Ethan returned fiercely.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Shane said even more fiercely as he threw down the firewood that he gathered.

"If you would but lend me the Ring…" Shane pleaded, with his hand outward toward Frodo.

But… Ethan stepped back. "No," he said cautiously.

"Why do your recoil?" Shane asked, getting fiercer, "I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself," Ethan realized…

Ethan was right. Shane was acting differently. The ring was finally getting to him.

Shane started to snarl at Ethan, "what chance do you think you have? They will find you… they will take the ring… and you will beg for death before the end!"

But Ethan wouldn't give in… and he started to walk away from Shane because he was unaware of his growing madness.

Shane couldn't take any more…

"…You fool!" Shane growled as he started to come after Ethan.

Ethan looked behind him to see that Shane was starting to come for him fiercely. He, in turn, started to run from Shane…

"…It is not yours, save by unhappy chance!" Shane said, closing in on Ethan, "It could have been mine…"

Then… Shane tackled Ethan!

"It should be mine… GIVE IT TO ME!" he shouted at Ethan, as he struggled to take the ring from him…

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Shane continued to shout and struggle with Ethan.

"No!" Ethan countered, as he wrestled the ring into his hand, clutching it.

"Give me the ring!"

Shane continued his struggle with Ethan as Ethan puts on the ring…

And vanished in front of Shane.

Ethan then kicked Shane aside and ran away from him…

Shane, still full of madness, lifted himself a little and started ranting…

"…I see your mind," Shane's ranting became worse, "…YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURON! YOU WILL BETRAY US!"

Shane went on ranting, "…you will go to your death… AND THE DEATH OF US ALL! Curse you… CURSE YOU… AND ALL THE HALFLINGS…!"

Then…

Shane tripped… slipping and tumbling down into the ground. Moments later…

Shane slowly lifts his head up, recovering his senses. The madness of the ring has left him. However…

"…Ethan?" Shane began stuttering, looking around for Ethan, "…E… Ethan? Pft!"

Shane continued to look around for Ethan

"…What have I done...?" he asked himself, regretting what he has done, "please Ethan…"

Ethan, shocked by Shane's betrayal, continued to run away from Shane in the shadow world, with the surroundings blurring away around him. He heard Shane's screams from faraway…

"…ETHAN, I'M SORRY! ETHAN…!"

Nevertheless… Ethan continued to run from him. He began to run atop a stone platform framed by two stone eagles in the woods, for a hiding place.

A great shape loomed before him from afar…

The image of Mordor rushed towards him and his vision rose to a pinnacle. He saw it…

The dark tower of adamant, Barad-dûr, the fortress of Sauron, was laid before Ethan's eyes, where he saw an army of Orcs. The vision went up the tower…

Wall upon wall… battlement upon battlement… black, immeasurably strong Iron Mountain, gate of steel…

Revealing the burning, unsleeping Eye of Sauron at the top of the tower, which stared menacingly… back at Ethan…

Ethan, rushing to remove the Ring before Sauron could get to him… fell off of the seat…


	39. 37

Chapter 37: The Breaking Of The Fellowship

Reappeared while falling… and landed hard on his back. He slowly sat up, trying to catch his breath. Before him was high structure on the cliff edges of Amon Hen, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top.

Suddenly… a footstep came behind Ethan.

"…Ethan?"

Ethan quickly looked behind him. He saw Trent,

"It has taken Shane," answered Ethan.

"Where is the ring?" Trent asked intensely

Stay away!" Ethan cried as he started running from him

"Ethan!" Trent called out, chasing after the Hobbit.

Ethan stopped at the base of the structure, cowering from Trent's reach.

I have sworn to protect you." Trent asked.

Ethan countered him, "can you protect me from yourself?"

After hearing this, Trent take Ethan's question seriously because of the fact that he have had a bad past.

Ethan brought out his hand and showed him the ring, and challenged them, "…would you destroy it?"

Taking the Hobbit's challenge, Trent start slowly towards the ring. The ring spoke out in its frightening black speech to them…

"…Trent…

The ring was tempting them as it did to Shane. Ethan's concern grew greatly as Ethan slowly went up to the ring. Both of his hands were reaching out for the ring in Frodo's hand as it continued to speak…

"Trent……

"Elessar…"

Suddenly…

Trenr slowly and gently kneeled in front of Ethan… and softly enclosed the ring in Ethan's hand with his own hands, fighting the ring's temptation. Frodo has clearly made his point to them. Still holding Ethan's hand, they both pushed it gently onto the Hobbit's chest, saying their peace…

"I would've gone with you to the end," said Ethan, solemnly, "…into the very fires of Mordor."

Trent gently let his hands release Ethan's own hand.

"…I know," Ethan replied silently, "…look after the other... Especially Sam. He will not understand."

Then Trent looked below him and gasped, "…go, Ethan."

Trent drew his sword as he stood up. Ethan checked Sting and saw it glow blue. Orcs were approaching…!

"…Run," Trent commanded Ethan, "…run!"

Trent walked toward these creatures. They were all painted with Zeltrax's white hand. Trent lifted his swords to his head, in a saluting position.

The Uruks were ready to attack. And then… Trent, began to fight the creatures…

Somewhere, in the forest… Conner separated from the Fellowship, call out for Ethan frantically…

Ethan!" called out Conner.

Then he heard, from a distance, intensive fighting from afar…

Trent cuts several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the seat.

The Uruk leader orders his troops, "FIND THE HALFLING! Yaagh! FIND THE HALFLING!"

Ethan continued running, as the Uruks continued their relentless pursuit of him…

Trent jumped from the structure.

"Elendil!" he cried out.

He landed onto the Uruks. Suddenly… Dustin, and Max joined in.

"Trent, go!" cried out Dustin to Trent.

Dustin stuck an arrow into an incoming Uruk's head and then mounted it on his bow and shot another Uruk. Max threw one of his axes at the creatures,

Ethan found a tree to hide under. Not too far from him, Hunter, and Blake were in a space under some fallen tree trunks. They see Frodo and call to him…

"Ethan," Hunter called silently. Ethan looks to his side and sees them.

"Hide here," called Blake, "quick!"

"…What's he doing?" asked Blake. Ethan shakes his head at them, unwilling to go to them…

"…He's leaving," Hunter realized, solemnly. Blake wasn't pleased to hear this.

No!" said Blake.

He start to run towards Ethan, but Hunter stopped them. "Blake…" he said.

They were interrupted when the Uruk-hai showed up on the hill. They all started to go down the hill, heading in their direction.

Hunter turned to Ethan, "run, Ethan, go."

Then Hunter faced the Uruks and waved to them, providing a distraction.

"Hey you, over here!" he cried.

"Hey!" cried Blake.

"Over here!" cried Hunter again.

"This way!" cried Blake.

The two ran away from Ethan, allowing him to escape.

Either way… she and the Hobbits got the Uruks' attention, as Frodo continued to make his escape.

"Its working," said Blake.

"I know," replied Hunter, "its working, run!"

The other Fellowship members continue to be occupied with fighting the Uruks. Dustin, and Max continued to wield their weapons.

Hunter, and Blake continued to run from the Uruks across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see the Uruks running toward them….

The Uruks were closing in, both from in front and behind them. An Uruk ran up to them, raising his battleaxe and were cornered by another incoming Uruk with an axe.

Shane quickly… and valiantly ran up to the Uruk…

…And held it back, killing it with its own weapon.

Hunter and Blake fight as they ran with their swords. Shane then throws a knife at another Uruk.

The rest of the fighters continued their assault against the Uruk-Hai. Dustin shoots down the incoming Uruks, one by one.

Trent had trouble with an Uruk, but fortunately for him, Legolas shot at it as well.

Suddenly…

VRRRROOOOOOOMMM!

…A horn began to blow. Dustin turned around, in the direction of the blowing horn.

"The Horn of Gondor," said Dustin.

Trent raced forward, "Shane!"

Trent fight more of the Uruks. While this was going on…

More Uruks went down the forests…

To where Shane, Hunter, and Blake were continuing their fight of the Uruk-Hai. Shane fought one legion of Uruks… Shane then blew his horn again…

VVVVRROOOMMM! VRROOOOMMM!

"Run!" Shane cried out and the Hobbits ran.

Trent continued to fight madly to get to Shane, as he jumped over a downed Uruk and fought a few more of them. He picked up one of the Uruk's weapons… and used it to slash the throat of one of the Uruks.

Shane continued to fight… and kill two more Uruk-Hai.

Hunter and Blake, with a great vestige of spirit… jumped onto a few Uruks and used their swords to forcibly stab the Uruks through their chests.

As the Uruk-Hai kept coming in force…

The Uruk leader stepped into the battle with a bow and arrow…

Shane continued his valiant fight with the Uruk-Hai as Hunter and Blake picked some stones to throw at the Uruks…

The Uruk leader mounted an arrow on the bow and took aim…

Boromir was unaware of the threat of the Uruk archer. Suddenly… the archer fired the arrow…

SWOOP…!

…And it hit Shane!

After Shane was hit, Hunter, and Blake see their comrade in great shock as he slowly fell to his knees…

The Uruk growled in satisfaction.

Shane then continued to fight, despite his condition.

The leader, with his bow, walked closer and closer…

SWOOP…!

And shot another arrow at Shane.

Shane started to collapse again, gasping for breath. The Uruk leader roared again…

Shane looked up, panting at Hunter and Blake, who were shocked to see him like this…

He now felt that he can't do any more to help them, but then, just looking at Hunter and Blake... he remembered that he has to protect the Hobbits, even if it costs him his life... and resumed to fight the Uruks, roaring out his battle cries.

Shane continued fighting in his wounded condition... and killed more Uruks, roaring and crying as he went...

The injured warrior, unwilling to surrender, continued to yell out his battle cries... actually killing more Uruks... one by one. But then...

SWOOP!

Shane was hit again with a third arrow… and began to slump.

continuing to fight more Uruks. Hunter and Blake, saddened about what happened to Shane, grabbed their swords and charged at the Uruks, crying out for their blood.

but they were picked up by the Uruks and taken prisoner.

Shane awaited the final blow from the Uruk leader's arrow. The Uruk leader took aim at Shane, ready to shoot at the afflicted warrior…

As he did…

Trent came out of nowhere… and takes the creature by surprise, letting the arrow fly off harmlessly.

The leader and Trent fight, pushing with their swords. The leader pushed Trent into a tree… and then threw its two-pronged shield at him… catching him by the neck. The Uruk went in for the kill but Trent slipped beneath the shield and dodges the blow.

Trent pulls out a knife and stabs the captain on the leg. The Uruk roars as it picked up Trent off the ground as he head-butted… and punched him onto the ground. The leader then pulled out the knife, licking the blood from it, and threw it at Trent…

SWING…!

But Trent has found his sword and used it to bat the knife away. The Uruk roared in fury and picked up a sword. Trent closed in on the Uruk in a sword battle…

And in a flurry of swordplay… within moments…

Trent sliced off the Uruk's arm, and stabbed it in the chest. The resilient Uruk captain pulled himself up further into the sword, closer… and closer to Trent, snarling defiantly. Truly, this was a creature that knew no fear or pain as Saruman said it would. Trent grimaced and, with a last vestige of strength…

Pulled his sword out of the injured warrior, swings it wide…

SWING…!

And hacked off the Uruk-Hai's head, killing it.


	40. 38

Chapter 38: The Departure of Shane

Trent looked over to his side and sees the afflicted Shane and raced over to him.

"No," he said silently.

Shane, bloodied and paled, lay on his back near a tree. Trent kneeled near Shane.

"They took the little ones," said Shane, panting.

"Hold still," instructed Trent.

Ethan," said the injured, panting Shane, "…where's Ethan?"

Trent let a few moments pass before answering, "…I let Ethan go."

"Then you did what I could not… I tried to take the ring from him."

Trent grimaced for a moment… but calmed himself.

"The ring is beyond our reach now," he said.

"Forgive me… I did not see it… I have failed you all," Shane said in great sorrow and regret.

"No, Shane, you fought bravely… you have kept your honor," Trent reassured Shane.

Trent then reached out, trying to pull the arrows out of Shane… but Shane stopped him.

"Leave it," he said, "…it is over."

Shane puts his hand on Trent's shoulder, confirming his belief.

"…I don't know what strength is in my blood," said Trent, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail."

"…Our people…" stuttered Shane, "…our people."

Shane then reached for his sword, which Trent puts in his hand, and helped place it upon his chest…

Dustin walk into the scene and see the afflicted Shane… and look with sadness…

"…I would've followed you my brother," Shane said to Trent…

"…My captain…

"…My king…

With those last words, Shane breathed his last…

…And died.

Moments later… Trent gently placed both his hands on Shane's face and silently said a small lament, "…be at peace… Son of Gondor."

Trent softly and gently kissed Shane's forehead…

Max also walked in as well to see Shane's death.

Trent slowly stood up… with his eyes and tears… filled with grief…


	41. 39

Chapter 39: The Road Goes On Ever

Ethan stood alone on the pale grey shore of Parth Galen, staring into the distance, with the ring on his palm, seemingly merely an unadorned gold band. Ever since he owned the ring, it has brought him nothing but trouble. Tommy is gone, Shane has turned against him, and he now feels that he cannot depend on anyone in the Fellowship.

As Hayley said, to bear a ring of power… is to be alone.

In the forest, Conner continued to run, trying to find Ethan.

"…Ethan!" yelled Conner.

Ethan continued to stand alone, weeping silently. He slowly lowered his head, looking at the malevolent tool of power unadorned in his hand, solemnly remembering how much trouble it caused him in all the time he has had it when he began the journey, in which he lost Tommy to Moria and what has happened today. Ethan began recalling what he said while in Moria:

.

…I wish the ring had never come to me… I wish none of this had happened…

.

.

Suddenly… he recalled what Tommy told him:

.

.

…So do all who live to see such times… but that is not for them to decide…

.

…All you have to decide… is what to do… with the time that is given to you.

.

.

Ethan always believed in Tommy, believing that he was always right. This fact alone… allowed Ethan to regain his wits as he closed the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. The frightened, but noble Hobbit then went for one of the boats and pushed it into the water. He got into the boat and started paddling.

.

.

.

Conner then emerges from the woods, Conner immediately saw Ethan paddling away as he cried, "Ethan, no! Ethan! Ethan!"

"No Conner," replied Ethan, silently,

But Conner wouldn't give up. He started to walk into the river, intending to follow Ethan.

Ethan looked back to see them crossing the river. "Go back Conner," he commanded, I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" countered Conner.

Ethan couldn't believe what was happening. But he remembers that Conner has always had difficulty with swimming.

"Conner, you can't swim!" he cried, "…Conner!"

Despite Ethan's warnings, Conner continued to proceed towards Ethan, no matter what. He struggled to swim but began to sink.

Conner continued struggling, despite the fact that he was sinking. Then… Conner sank completely into the lake.

Ethan, at the same time puts his paddle into the boat.

"Conner!. he cried…

.

.

.

.

Conner continued to struggle to swim up to Ethan as he sank faster… and faster…

.

.

Then…

.

.

.

Ethan's hand reached out into the water… and grabbed Conner's hand pulling him up, as he got on the boat.

.

"…I made a promise, Ethan," stated Conner, "…a promise… 'Don't you leave him Conner Mcknight Gamgee'… and I don't mean to… I don't mean to."

"…Oh, Conner," he said.

The two Hobbits hugged.

"…Come on." Ethab said.

After that… the two companions began to row toward the Eastern Shore, to Amon Lhaw.

Much later… the others laid Shane to rest in one of the boats, with his sword rests with him, his shield is above his head and his cloven horn at his side, sending it to go over the falls of Rauros.

Trent wore Shane's vambraces in his honor. Max stood, As the three watched the boat go over the falls, Dustin quickly shoved a boat into the water.

"Hurry!" cried Dustin, "Ethan and Conner have reached the Eastern Shore!"

But he looked back and see Trent Wasn't moving and inch. Trent saw the twi companions go into the woods, silently wishing them luck.

On the Eastern Shore, Ethan and Conner had already left their boat and began walking into the woods.

.

.

"You mean not to follow them?" wondered Dustin.

"Ethan's fate," replied Trent, "is no longer in our hands."

Max interjected, "then it has all been in vain… the Fellowship has failed.

Dustin and Max circled around Trent. Trent approached his comrades and puts his hands on Dustin and Max's Shoulders.

"Not if we all hold true to each other," he answered as Max puts his hand on Trent's arm, returning the Comradeship.

Trent continued, "we will not abandon Hunter and Blake… to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"Leave all that can be spared behind," he said as he grabbed his dagger and sheathes it, "…we travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Trent then led the hunt.

Dustin and Max looked at each other, grinning.

"Yes!" cried Max as he and Dustin went along too.

.

Max and Dustin ran through the woods, hunting the Uruk-hai in order to rescue their friends…

.

.

.

.

.

Ethan and Conner trek upon the razor-sharp hills of Emyn Muil. They stand upon a high hill, beside a reflecting pool of water. A dark sky is before them, though light wings beneath it. They were overseeing Mordor, their destination…

.

.

"Mordor," said Ethan, "I hope the others find a safer road."

"…Strider will look after them," said Conner.

"I don't suppose," said Ethan, "we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Ethan," stated Conner, "…we may."

"Sam, " said Frodo as he turned to face him, smiling, "…I'm glad you're with me."

He smiled at Ethan in return.

.

.

Ethan went along first. Conner stood for a moment, and then followed on. They went down the rocky slope into a light mist beneath high, sunlit mountains, towards their destination.

The Hobbits have a long way to go…

.

.

…And a lonely road… so far from home.


	42. 40

Chapter 40: End Credits

.

.

.

.

**

May it be. by Enya

**

.

.

.

May it be an evening star…

Shines down upon you…

.

May it be when darkness falls…

Your heart will be true…

.

You walk… a lonely road…

Oh! How far you are from home…

.

.

.

Mornië utúli

.  
Believe… and you…

Will find… your way…

.

.

Mornië alanti

.

A promise lives…

Within you now…

.

.

.

.

May it be the shadow's call…

Will fly away…

.  
May it be you journey on…

To light the day…

.  
When the night is overcome…

You may rise to find the sun…

.

.

.

Mornië utúli

.

Believe… and you…

Will find… your way…

.

.

Mornië alanti

.

A promise lives…

Within you now…

.

.

A promise lives… within you…

.

.

.

…Now.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
